Rules are made to be broken
by Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: Regina had the perfect summer; but when she has to return back to normal, not everything is as she left it. Will everything she built for herself fall into disarray? Could she possibly lose the man she loves in the process? (Forbidden love, student teacher AU.)
1. Let's begin

**Hi guys this is a new story, whoo; anyway, I'm not going to give anything away with this one, so please** **read and let me know what you think. ;)**

* * *

She was slammed against the wall as he trailed hot kisses down her neck, his hands had worked to hike up her summer dress as he played with the small piece of fabric below.

She flung her head back in ecstasy as she brought one leg up around him and moved his mouth back to her lips, where she was dying for him to kiss her. "Robin!" She cried as his fingers began to work her clit, stroking it, using her own arousal to help him in his task.

He was an amazing kisser, the best she'd had actually; they just seemed to have had this undeniable spark since the moment they met. She wasn't sure if what they had was pure lust, or love, she didn't know, but what she did know was that she had some primitive need to be with him, to feel his lips against hers, his hands on her skin, his cock inside her, it was crazy the emotions he brought into her life.

It had been like this all summer, they'd spend the days together, on the beach, going out for lunch just needing to spend as much time together as possible and then at night, they would make passionate love to one another. Regina would be lying if she said it wasn't perfect, because it was, he was. She was sure he had gotten better as the weeks had gone by, maybe she was the reason for that, maybe she had made him better, or maybe it was his need to please her.

He was younger than her, that much she knew, he hadn't told her his actual age, but she guessed he was in his mid-twenties; she was thirty and she hadn't met anyone who showed her as much love in her whole life, he was different, he cherished her and she loved him for that.

She moaned as his hands grasped her ass and picked her up so that he was positioned between her legs, the kisses were slowing a little now, becoming less rushed, less sloppy. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as her hands played with his hair.

She never thought that in such a short space of time she could feel like this for someone, but she did and it was like magic.

He carried her into her bedroom and laid her on the bed, before moving up beside her and carefully pulling off her dress, dropping it to the side. His fingers ran over her skin, tracing her stomach, swirling down to the hem of her panties, teasing her before moving back up again to her bra. "You're stunning." He whispered, kissing her shoulder tenderly.

She bit her bottom lip and ran her hand over his arm. Yes, he was indeed the perfect guy.

* * *

Two weeks later, Regina walked down the main hall, her heels clicking on the tiled floor. She was back at work again, she'd had all summer away and now here she was again. She loved her work, but it had been the best summer of her life and she'd been upset when it had to end.

She pushed the door open to the staff room to see all the familiar faces, they all turned to look at her, smiling before they went back to their conversations.

"Regina. Good to see you."

"You too." She grinned wandering up to a man with strawberry blonde hair and glasses.

"Did you have a good summer?"

"Yes," she nodded, "a very good summer."

"That's great."

"Hmm, so how about you Archie?"

"Can't complain, went to visit the parents in Colorado."

She smiled at him before flicking the switch on the kettle and pouring herself a cup of coffee. "So we're back to it."

"Unfortunately." He laughed.

"Tell me about it, there are many more things I would like to do rather than teach a bunch of students." She was thinking about a certain someone she would rather be spending time with, she had managed to see him for a little while the previous night, but he hadn't been able to stay over, partially because he said he had something to do the next day and of course she was going back to work and needed some rest at least.

"At least we aren't high school teachers."

"You have a point." She nodded. College kids were a lot more mature than high schoolers, probably because they were doing causes that they had chosen, courses that they wanted to do, which meant they enjoyed it. "I'm going to go re-equate myself with my lecture room, but lunch?"

"Sure." He grinned at her before she walked out and to her classroom. She flopped down in the leather chair and sighed, looking out at the student seating area. Her first lecture of the day would be with her senior students, she'd been teaching them for two years already, meaning that she knew them all.

Yawning she glanced down at her phone, there was a picture of her and Robin with the sunset behind them, he had his arms around her and she was looking up at him, a look of love in her eyes, he was looking down at her with the same look in his own. Robin had set it as her lock screen and she couldn't help but smile. She traced her thumb over his face before unlocking the phone and typing out a message. ' _Missing you, are you coming over to my place tonight? Maybe around seven? Really want to see you. Xxx'_

He replied straight away, _'Sure, I'll see you then beautiful. xxx'_

She grinned and quickly messaged him back, _'Great, see you then, bring wine. ;) xxx'_

 _'I'm on it love. ;) xxx'_

Shaking her head, she opened the draw and placed her phone in before hearing a group of students entering the lecture room. She stood up and grinned at them, "well hello there."

"Hey!" The group hurried into the classroom.

"Happy to be back?" She asked.

"Oh ecstatic." One boy laughed rolling his eyes.

"Why David, didn't you miss history lectures first thing Monday morning?" She joked.

"Oh yes, absolutely."

"Shut up." His girlfriend smacked him. "Doctor Mills."

"Mary Margaret, ready for another year?"

"Bring it on:" she chuckled.

"See David, that's how you're supposed to be." Regina tutted.

"Oh miss, you know I'm joking with you."

"Hmm." She smiled shaking her head as more students flooded in. "So everyone, good summer?" She asked sitting down and looking across all the familiar faces.

"Miss, did you have a good summer?" A boy at the front of the class asked.

She rolled her eyes and nodded, "yes Will, I did, thank you for asking." Will was most certainly the joker of the group, but if she was honest she didn't mind, it wasn't as if he really got into trouble, he just livened up the lessons. "So is this everyone? I think it is. Shall we start? Okay, so you're all seniors now and as you know you will all be writing me your dissertations at the end of the year. I know I said this last year and the year before, but time flies and the more work you do towards that now, the less you have to do later, so I want all of you to bear that in mind. Summer might have been fun, but now it's back to work, no slacking. No being late..." Just as she said that there was a knock on the door. Sighing she shook her head, "see what I mean, it's the first day back and someone already shows up fifteen minutes late." She wandered over to the door and opened it, "why are you..."

She stopped in her tracks, almost forgetting the need to breathe, "Robin?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Regina?" His eyes were wide as he looked at her and then to the students.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, "how do you know where I work?"

"I didn't. I mean, this is my class, I transferred."

"No, this is my class." She corrected, her voice low so only the two of them could hear.

"I thought you said you were a teacher."

"I am; I teach this class. This is my class."

"Oh shit."

"What? Wrong room? You didn't tell me you were a teacher." She chuckled rolling her eyes at him.

"No, I'm not a teacher." He gulped, looking at her his eyes wide.

She laughed and shook her head, "what are you then?"

"A student."

The smile fell from her face and she cast him a deadly serious look, "you're joking right? Please tell me this is a joke."

"Is this third year history room 23A?"

"Yes." She nodded, her eyes boring into his. Those eyes she had looked into so many times over the past weeks, those eyes she had stared into as they made intense love to one another, those eyes that now held the same shock as hers did.

"Then no, this is not a joke."

"Robin, this isn't funny, you're not a student, you can't be a student." She was biting the inside of her cheek so hard she was drawing blood, this couldn't be happening, she was dreaming, it was some sort of sick dream where she dreamt that her boyfriend was her student. She must be dreaming, he couldn't be, he just couldn't.

"Regina."

"Oh god, oh god!"

"Dr Mills?" One of the students spoke up and she turned around.

She realised that her whole class was waiting for her to do something, so she stood back and gestured into the classroom, "do come in Mr Locksley," she was acting for now, but she really needed to talk to him about this. All she wanted to do at that moment was run, run as fast as she could. This was a horrible position to be in and she didn't know how she was going to deal with it. "Everyone, this is Robin Locksley, he has transferred from?"

"Oh, originally London, but Oregon."

"Oregon." She nodded, smiling, it was all she could do to mask her actual feelings, she wanted to throw up and could feel her stomach churning. "please, take a seat." She gestured towards the empty seat next to Will. What she had to do now was suck it up and act her pants off; just pretend he wasn't there, pretend it was still her usual class and that when the day was over, she would be going home and he would come around and give her a massage, then they would make love and everything would be fine. However deep down, she knew that could never happen again, not now, not ever. Taking a deep breath, she stated, "let's begin."


	2. We can't!

**Hey guys! So I hope you liked the first chapter and I am looking forward to writing the rest of this story. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. ;)**

* * *

Regina didn't know how she had made it through the lesson, it had been the hardest thing she had ever had to do, stand there and teach when all she could think about was the guy in the front row that she had been having an intense sexual and emotional relationship with. Once she had finished she dropped down in her chair and dismissed her class, she could see that Robin was lingering and that was only going to make what she had to do harder, they couldn't be together, she knew that, she knew that there was no way that anything could happen between them again.

It didn't take long for everyone to filter out and for it to be just Robin and her left in the room. She took a deep breath and buried her face in her hands. "Regina."

"No, don't speak." She held her hand up, "don't speak."

"Gina." He sighed, coming to her desk and leaning against it.

"No Robin! Stop, please."

"What the hell are we going to do?" He asked.

"Nothing, we aren't going to do anything."

"So we're just going to carry on like we were?"

"No! That can't happen Robin, it just can't, we can't see each other." She took a shuddery breath as she stood from her chair and avoided his gaze.

"What? No, Gina, you can't break up with me, please."

She whipped around and stared at him, "I am your teacher! Robin, we can't be together."

"I love you, I'm in love with you."

"I know and I'm sorry Robin," she shook her head, "we can't."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"This is my job; do you know what would happen if I was to be discovered having a relationship with a student? Hmm? No, okay, let me tell you, I would lose my job and could be criminally convicted! I am supposed to be in a position of trust and continuing to see you is malpractice, they'll throw the book at me! I could go to prison; do you understand?!" Okay, so she was being a little melodramatic with the whole prison thing, but she would most certainly lose her job and never be able to teach again.

"Regina do you love me?"

Oh god, how was she supposed to answer that? Of course she did, she loved him so much, but if she told him that then there was no chance that he would ever give up and just leave her be. How could she break his heart? Lie to him? She took a deep breath and shook her head, having to fight back the tears she stated, "I'm sorry Robin."

"I don't believe you! I don't!" He stalked towards her and she looked up at him, her heart was in her mouth as his blue eyes bored into hers, "I don't believe you." His hand snuck around the back of her neck and his lips crashed against hers, out of instinct her arms went around his neck and she pressed her body against his. It was wrong, she knew it was, but it felt so right, it felt perfect, so was it really all that wrong?

She kissed him back, as he hooked her leg around his hip; she could feel his member that was already half hard sticking into her leg and that was what brought her back down to earth. She tore her lips from his and dropped her leg, "stop, Robin I told you!"

"You want me; I know you do."

"I don't."

"You do."

"No, Robin, I don't love you, I'm sorry, it was fun while it lasted, but I think we both know that it wasn't going anywhere." She stated, going into defensive mode as she moved back behind her desk.

"I love you! We are in love with each other!"

"Robin, there's the door, I hope you don't raise this subject again, oh and don't forget the assignment." She looked down at her papers.

"Fuck off Regina, I'm not buying your bullshit, you can keep saying you don't love me and don't want me, but you can't even convince yourself of that."

"If you don't mind, I have classes to teach in a minute." She stood up and grabbed his bag, dropping it in the corridor, "if you would."

"I'm not letting this go, I promise you that."

"If you care about me, you will." She sighed, slamming the door behind him. Once he had left she slid down the door and hugged her legs to her, letting the tears flow, dampening her grey skirt suit. She felt hollow inside, how had everything gone so wrong so quickly? How had her life gone from being perfect to a disaster in the space of three hours?

She sobbed, she missed him already and felt absolutely terrible for treating him the way she had done. She had lied to him, attempted to break his heart, but in the process she had broken her own heart. She had to remind herself that it was for the best, because if they continued to see each other, it would only result in more heartbreak and possibly her not being able to work again in her dream job. To keep the job she loved, she would have to lose the man she loved, did she have her priorities right?

She swiped at her eyes, but it was no use she was wracked by sobs once again, this time even worse, it wasn't fair, it just wasn't; she'd waited so long to find love and now that she had her love was forbidden, how was that fair? Someone must really hate her, for her to have thought that she found love one minute and then have it cruelly ripped away from her the next.

There was a knock on the door and she stood up, running her hands over her face, "one minute," she sniffled, walking to her desk and removing a compact, seeing that her mascara had cascaded down her cheeks, she quickly took a makeup wipe and tried to get rid of the stains, but nothing would help her to combat the redness of her eyes. She took a shuddery breath and opened the door, "Archie, hi." She tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes and she knew that.

"Regina?"

"What?" She asked, begging herself not to cry in front of him, "what do you want?"

"Well we'd agreed on lunch, so I…"

"I'm sorry, I forgot, I, I don't really feel like it at the minute, I just… I… please could I be alone?"

"Regina has something happened? Something to upset you?"

"No," She sucked her lips in to stop them quivering, "nothing's happened, I'm fine." She was physically shaking, she knew she was and she probably looked like an emotional wreck.

"Forgive me, but you don't look it."

"I am!" She snapped, taking Archie back a little, "I'm sorry, please, I just want to be alone."

"Okay, well, you know where I am if you need me."

"Thank you." She nodded, closing the door on him and moving back to her desk. She took her phone out, she knew this was only going to hurt her more, but she pressed the home button and the picture of her and Robin appeared, she clicked on her messages and scrolled back. She didn't know why she did this to herself, it only made her hurt more, only intensified the pain, but she couldn't stop herself. She found a particular section of the conversation and shook her head.

 _'Regina, I have never felt like this about anyone, you are my everything and I am never going to let you go, I'm going to fight for you every day, fight for us, because you have soon become the most important thing in my life and I love you so, so much. My heart is yours now.'_

She'd taken his heart, accepted his love and crushed it, tore it apart and it hurt her so badly, she daren't think about how he must be feeling. She shook her head and typed two words, _'I'm sorry,'_ and sent it to him. She knew that it wasn't going to make anything better, it certainly didn't make her feel better and she knew that it definitely wouldn't make him feel better.

There was another knock at the door, if it was Robin she didn't know if she would have it in her to tell him they couldn't be together; she still hadn't got over having to do it the first time. It was one thing telling him that she didn't want to be with him, but she had gone so far as to say that she wasn't in love with him and that was unforgivable, she knew it was.

Regaining her composure, she opened the door and there was a horde of students waiting to come in, she had completely forgotten about her first years, this was their first lecture, the first time she would meet them and she couldn't appear weak. She smiled at them slightly before standing back, "come in."

Once they were all sat and she had finished writing her name on the board she turned to look at them, took a deep breath and began. "I'd like to welcome you all, my name is Dr Regina Mills and I will be one of your lectures throughout your three years here. I'm going to make one thing clear right now, although I might like light heartedness now and then, anyone who is not serious about this course can leave this lecture room. I don't have time for people who don't want to learn, if that's you, then I suggest you pick another course. To everyone else, I look forward to teaching you…"

* * *

Regina pushed the door of her apartment open and kicked her heels off, she grabbed a glass and the bottle of wine she had just bought and headed to her bathroom. She ran the bathwater and sighed, glancing over at her sink something caught her eye, the second toothbrush in the glass she kept hers in, the hair gel that was on the shelf, next to his razor for all the times that he stayed over. She took a shuddery breath and dropped her jacket to the ground before working on the buttons on her blouse and unzipping her skirt, next was the underwear and she was fully naked, standing in front of the mirror. She closed her eyes, she didn't want to remember, but she did, it was a memory that she had once treasured, but today it hurt to think about it, to think about him…

 _Regina chuckled as she wriggled out of Robin's arms, "I need to go to the bathroom."_

 _"Why?" He moaned, trying to kiss her as she covered her mouth._

 _"No."_

 _"Gina." He pulled her back down and tried to kiss her again._

 _"Give me one second." She rolled her eyes, smacking his hands off her playfully, before walking into her bathroom and reaching for her toothbrush. She smiled at her reflection, forgetting that she had slept naked in his arms, that's how it seemed to happen these days; they'd fall into bed together, make love and fall asleep in one another's arms and that was just the best feeling in the world, knowing he was there with her._

 _As she brushed her teeth she felt warm arms sneak around her waist and she smiled, leaning back into him, meeting his eyes in the mirror. "Good morning," she whispered._

 _"Certainly is," he grinned kissing her neck._

 _"Hmm," she placed her toothbrush back down and her arms wrapped around his, their fingers linking together. She looked up at him and sighed, "I love you."_

 _"I love you too." He nodded, tracing her stomach with his fingertips._

 _She chuckled and shook her head, "Robin, that tickles."_

 _"What tickles, this?" Her continued with his hands, "or this?" Then he ran his stubble over her shoulder._

 _"Robin!" She shuddered causing him to burst into laughter. "You need a shave."_

 _"I thought you liked my stubble."_

 _"I do, but it prickles."_

 _"You weren't complaining when I was between your legs."_

 _"True." She nodded, a mischievous grin playing on her face. "In fact, care to test that theory?"_

 _"Of course milady." Catching her by surprise he turned her around and picked her up, placing her on the counter facing the mirror so that she could see herself._

 _"What are you doing?" She asked, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth._

 _"What you asked me to do," his hands slipped down her body finding her knees and pushing them apart. He grabbed a chair and sat down on it, his legs either side of it._

 _He made his way up her legs his stubble brushing over her skin as he kissed her, open mouthed kisses that she knew would make a mark, but she didn't care, that's what make-up was for right._

 _His head inched up towards where she was aching for him, but just as he hovered over her he pulled back causing her to groan in disappointment. "Robin."_

 _"All in good time milady." He quipped standing and moving his mouth back to her lips, his hands coming to her breasts; their kisses were searing hot and full of passion._ _Regina found herself rubbing against the counter trying anything to relieve the pressure between her thighs._

 _"Robin!"_

 _"So impatient this morning."_

 _"Who's fault is that?" She breathed as he brought his lips down her neck, causing her head to roll back. He continued his journey, finding her hard nipples and bringing one between his teeth resulting in a moan of pleasure from Regina. He sucked on her lightly before pulling back and giving the other the same treatment. "You are so beautiful, Regina, look at how beautiful you are." He gestured to the mirror at the other side of the bathroom, "I want you to watch yourself, watch us in that mirror and see how beautiful you are when you come."_

 _Her breath hitched as she looked at herself in the mirror, her cheeks were rosy, her pupils dilated and her shoulder length hair was messy from a combination of sleep and his hands. Her nipples stood proudly having been worked by his amazing mouth. She looked back at him and he placed his hands on her cheeks, "do you see now what a beautiful woman you are, do you see the goddess who I worship?"_

 _She nodded, not knowing if she'd be able to talk, but somehow she found her voice and whispered, "you make me feel that way."_

 _"No Regina, it's not me, you are a Queen, my queen; now I want you to watch yourself come undone."_

 _She tore her eyes from him and looked at herself again, feeling his stubble covered mouth venture closer, he placed an opened mouth kiss on the skin just above her clit, before dropping lower and finally putting his tongue where she needed it the most. "Oh yes," she watched in the mirror as her eyes rolled back, one of her hands going to his head and pressing him against her._

 _Robin was right, this was one of the most erotic moments of her life and she loved how he could make her feel like that, so sexy and completely adored at the same time. His hands were on her upper thighs holding her steady as he sucked her clit into his mouth, stimulating it with his tongue. She writhed due to his ministrations, her hands having to leave his hair as she held onto the counter. "Oh god Robin!"_

 _She felt him smile against her and one of his hands came down to assist his mouth; he slipped two fingers inside her and she shot up, her back arching as pleasure wracked through her. He was right, she loved the stubble, the contrast between the roughness of his beard and his soft mouth against her skin; it was like heaven, complete and utter heaven. Watching what he was doing to her was driving her crazy, it was so intense and amazing at the same time._

 _She brought her legs up over his shoulders as he sped up his actions, pulling back he removed his tongue from her clit and she cried out, "no, Robin, don't stop." Then he blew cool air on the area that he had been concentrating on with his tongue, causing a powerful sensation to run through her and she was flinging her head back, tearing her eyes from the mirror as his mouth descended on her once more._

 _She wanted to see, wanted to watch, so forced her head back up, forced her eyes to the mirror. She was so close, so, so close…_

There was a knock on the door, breaking Regina's trance, she shook her head and turned off the bath water before grabbing her robe and pulling it around her. She needed stop thinking about him, but it was rather hard when there were reminders of him everywhere, reminders of the love they shared, a love that they wouldn't be able to have anymore, a love that had to be over.

Taking a shuddery breath, she made her way to the front door, "who is it?"

* * *

 **Did you like the chapter? xxx**


	3. Wait for me

**Thank you to all of you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following. xxx**

* * *

"It's Robin, open up."

"Go away!" She cried, she couldn't deal with this, not now. She ran her hands over her face, why did he do this to her? She felt like she was a terrible person for breaking his heart, but she knew that should they carry on their relationship she would feel worse, so much worse. She couldn't do it, couldn't live with the constant fear that something was going to happen, or that someone might find out, resulting in them getting into so much trouble, her especially.

"Gina, I am not leaving, so you might as well open this door and let me in."

"Why can't you just leave me alone? Please, I just want to be left alone." She sniffled, moving over to lean against the table that sat in her entrance hall.

"Regina, I didn't want to have to do this." He sighed. This caused her to look up at the door wide eyed, do what? What was he going to do? She felt her breath catch; there was silence, he had gone quiet and she half thought that he was just suddenly going to break the door down. She shook her head and turned around, beginning to walk back to the bathroom.

She heard the door click and she turned around to see the door open with Robin stood there, his eyes red and a determined look on his face. "Get out," she snapped.

"I just want to talk to you," he sighed, walking in and closing the door behind him.

"I told you to leave," she whispered weakly, looking down and realising that she was only wearing her light robe wrapped around her body. "Robin, don't make this any harder than it already is? Please."

"I don't understand how you can go from loving someone one minute, to being like this the next, I really don't." He stepped closer to her and she shook her head.

"Stay where you are, Robin I'm warning you."

"I just want to talk Regina, I want something, some explanation, anything, just talk to me."

She could feel her bottom lip tremble as she listened to him, she could see the hurt on his face, she had really caused him pain. She wiped her eyes and met his for the first time that night, "it's not fair," she whispered, allowing the tears to fall down her cheeks.

That was it, Robin closed the gap and pulled her into his arms, "I know, I know it isn't," he kissed her hair as she clung to him, burying her head into his sweatshirt. He held her tight, as if he were never going to let her go again; where this hug would have filled her with love and joy before, it now filled her with loss and sadness, because she knew she couldn't have it, have him.

She held him tight, she honestly didn't know if she had the strength, didn't know if she had it in her, "Robin, this can't happen," she cried, pulling back from him and wiping her eyes, "we can't do this, it's wrong, on so many levels."

"Tell me something Regina."

"What?" She sniffed, moving her hair behind her ear as she looked up at him; he was such a beautiful person, inside and out, he was just generally a nice guy.

"The truth, promise me that the answer you give will be the truth."

"Okay," she nodded, she didn't know what the question was, but one thing she did know was that it would probably have no effect on her decision not to see him, so what difference did it make if she answered it or not?

"Do you love me?"

Oh why did he have to ask her that? It was only going to serve to provide them with more heartbreak, "I, well…"

"The truth Regina, you promised." she nodded, playing nervously with the edge of her robe that met between her breasts. "Do you love me?"

"Yes, yes I do," she admitted, knowing that she had to tell him the truth, she had tried to break his heart earlier by telling him that she didn't love him, but that had hardly worked.

"I knew it," he grinned, moving closer once more, his hand coming to hers over the edge of the robe. He dropped her hands and threaded his arms around her waist, she knew this was dangerous territory, she had never been able to resist him. Before she even had chance to think about pushing him away, Robin stole a kiss from her, attaching his lips to hers. She moaned against his mouth, why did he have to be so, so good at that? Her hands came around his neck as he moved her backwards, until her back hit the wall behind her; Robin's arms dropped below her ass and he picked her up, pressing her against the wall.

Then she was hit by reality and stopped him, "no Robin, stop, stop!" She pushed him slightly. He did stop, she knew he would if she told him to, because he would never force her to do something, even when he probably knew that deep down she wanted it. "I'm sorry, we can't, you're my student. You should just forget about me, find someone else to love you."

He lowered her to the ground and took a step back from her, "I will wait for you Regina, as long as it takes."

"Why?" She asked, tilting her head at him. "You could have any woman you wanted…"

"Apart from the one I really want," he huffed, his hand coming to her wrist as he caressed her skin gently.

"Why, why do you want me?" She asked, tears coming to her eyes.

"Because I love you," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers, "and I don't want anyone else, only you; I can't bare the idea that I won't be the one to be with you always, that you'd find someone else, that you'd leave me."

"Oh Robin," she sighed, hugging him tight, "I can't believe you'd wait for me."

"I would wait for you forever, the question is, will you wait too?" he asked, pulling back and looking into her eyes.

Of course she'd wait, she loved him, so, so much, she didn't want anyone else either, she only wanted him. She didn't know how they were going to wait that long to be with one another again, it was the very beginning of semester, somehow they were going to have to get through a whole academic year without touching each other, without kissing, or telling each other how much they loved each other; it was going to be hard, but at the same time, it would be worth it, Robin would be worth it. "Yes," she swallowed heavily.

He smiled and rubbed his nose against hers lovingly, "this is going to be difficult, being so close to each other."

"I know," she nodded, "but it has to be like this Robin, I can't risk my job. If you find someone else, then I completely understand, but I will wait." She was lying when she said she would understand, sure she wouldn't blame him, but it would break her heart to see him with someone else, it would kill her to know that he was happy with someone other than her and if that was selfish, then so be it.

"I already told you, I don't want anyone else, and I know that you can't risk your job Regina and I won't make you do that. I'm sorry for making you feel the way I did earlier, I was just angry that you were lying to me, telling me that you didn't love me."

"Oh Robin, I'm sorry, I hated myself for doing that." She cried.

"I heard you crying," he sighed, running his hand across her cheek. "I just wanted to force the door open and pull you into my arms."

She wondered if they could have one last night together, one last night before they had to remain celibate for a whole year; but she knew that wouldn't be a good idea and that it most likely wouldn't stop there, she didn't know if she'd be able to make it stop there. "We shouldn't even be doing this, I love you so much, remember that," she sighed, kissing his cheek, before traveling to the corner of his lips and then fully kissing him, this kiss had to last her for what she knew would feel like a lifetime. Then she broke the kiss she pulled back to look at him, "Robin, how old are you, be truthful with me, because I can find out," she laughed lightly.

"Twenty-four, I didn't go straight to college."

"Oh," she smiled, it made her feel much better knowing how old he was, it meant that there weren't as many years between them, only six years, which she didn't think was too bad really. "As much as I don't want you to, I think you have to go now." She sighed, brushing her fingers through his stubble and reaching the back of his neck where she stroked his hair.

"I…"

"I know," she whispered, brushing her lips over his.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She nodded, kissing him again, this time with more passion, his fingertips brushed across her cheek and he opened his eyes to look directly into hers. "Goodbye Robin."

"Bye Regina."

* * *

Two weeks had passed, which meant that Regina had had to see Robin multiple times, every time she did it made her heart flutter, made it beat that much faster, but she was also hit by the reminder that she was going to have to wait for him; it was a better alternative to losing him, but it wasn't great, it was hard. The hardest part of it was that he was right there, within touching distance and they couldn't do anything about it, couldn't reach out to one another, she had to stand and give her lectures whilst his beautifully distracting blue eyes were staring at her from the crowd.

At that precise moment Regina was sat alone in the staff room drowning herself in coffee and even stealing a couple of Zelena's biscuits, Zelena was one of the other three history lectures within the university and it was safe to say that she and Regina didn't exactly see eye to eye, ever, which was why Regina didn't feel one ounce of guilt about eating some of her biscuits, she needed the chocolate.

Archie walked in and glanced at her, letting out a small laugh, "thief."

"So what? I need it," she moaned, leaning against the wall as she closed her eyes and took a sip of her coffee, before dunking the biscuit and eating it.

"Eww."

"What?" She asked, looking up.

"Why did you just dunk your biscuit in your drink?"

"Oh it's a British thing I learnt it from…" she stopped in her tracks, Robin had done it the first time she had given him some tea and it had grossed her out, but she had tried it and now really liked it. "Someone special to me." She stated.

"Well, if you like it, who am I to judge?" he laughed, pouring himself a drink.

"People in England do it, trust me," she sighed, a watery smile coming upon her face, she was doing it to feel close to Robin, because she missed him; although he was there, he wasn't really there.

"Mills, is that mine?"

Regina looked up, oh shit, she was caught, Zelena had caught her.

"Regina run," Archie chuckled as he whispered to her.

"Zelena."

"Are you eating my biscuits? So it's you, you're the biscuit thief." Zelena walked up to her and glared at her.

"It's a biscuit, get over it." Regina stood up and rolled her eyes, "maybe if you shared once in awhile."

"When do you ever share anything you bitch?"

"Whoa, okay, I'll replace the biscuits." She scoffed, raising her hands, "calm down would you."

"I can't believe you."

Regina didn't have time for this, she knew that Zelena was purposely trying to start and argument and she wasn't going to even humour her with fighting back, not when she was in this mood. "I'm just going to go."

"Oh yeah, that's it, run away from it Regina."

Regina just laughed to herself at how pathetic Zelena was being and opened the door, before walking out and heading back to her own room. She walked in and had a funny feeling that she was being watched, "hello?" She carefully shut the door behind her.

"Miss Mills are you free to talk?"

A grin formed on her face as she saw who it was, he was sat in her chair, with his feet on her desk. "Well Mr Locksley, what is it that you wish to talk to me about?"

"How much I miss you."

"Hmm, I know," she nodded, letting out a defeated sigh, before walking over to him, "hey, out of my seat."

He laughed and stood up, allowing her to sit down and just perching on her desk, "I just wanted to be able to look at you closer," he sighed.

"Well, here I am."

"Yes and how beautiful you are." He grinned.

"I just got told off for stealing another teacher's biscuit." She chuckled, looking up at him, they hadn't talked one to one in two weeks and there was nothing preventing them from just talking with one another, it wasn't against the law as long as they didn't touch each other, it was okay for them to talk, but the taking made it harder not to touch.

"Ooh, Zelena?"

"Yeah, bitch."

"She really is, I had her for a lecture earlier this week."

"Urgh, poor you," she pouted and took a sip of the coffee that was in her hand, "want some?" She asked, knowing that they liked it the same way.

"Go on then," he nodded, taking the mug from her, "this is the closest I'm going to get to your lips for a while." He sipped from the exact point she had, liking at the lipstick mark she had left around the rim.

"Robin," she giggled, shaking her head, leaning back in her chair.

"Sorry milady," he handed it back to her and she copied his action on the mug.

"Mmm," she grinned, before sighing. "I really miss you."

"Tell me about it, I am literally counting down the days."

"You've got a lot of bloody counting to do, we're only two weeks into the semester, with god knows how many to go." She huffed, "I should hope that you are going to be my highest achieving student," she taunted, biting her bottom lip.

"Well, I can try," he chuckled, standing and grabbing his bag, "I've got to go now, I organised a study session."

"Oh, okay."

"Love you."

"Love you too," she replied as she offered him a weak smile.

"Oh and Regina..."

"What?" She asked, watching him as he stood at the door.

"Smile more, it suits you."

She laughed and shook her head, "get out."

"There it is," he nodded, winking at her, before he shut the door and disappeared.

She could do this, she could wait for him, but like him she would be counting down the days until they could finally be together again; she just hoped that those days went quickly, but she had a terrible feeling that they would do the exact opposite.

* * *

 **So do you think they can resist each other for a whole year?! Hmm. Let me know what you thought. ;) xxx**

 **I have news, the new chapter of 'She's the boss' will be going up at some point this week, I haven't decided when, but it's going to be soon! If you haven't read it already, then what are you waiting for? Haha. ;) Anyway, feel free to check it out. Thank you all for reading! Much love. :) xxx**


	4. Accidents happen

**Okay, so I have an inkling that some of us need cheering up, well, I hope this does the trick, enjoy!**

* * *

Another month had passed, Regina and Robin were surviving on heated glances and a couple of private conversations here and there. Their contact had never gone further than a slight touch of hands and instead of kisses, they were making do with sharing coffee any time they were alone.

Regina had resorted to writing down her fantasies, what she dreamt of doing to him, or having him do to her, they were driving her crazy and it didn't help that she hadn't had sex in a month and a half, yet she'd had to have him in the same room as her, knowing what pleasure he could give her.

She was sat at her desk marking essays when she heard a commotion outside on the corridor, rolling her eyes she took off her glasses and put down her pen, before making her way to the door and finding two students engaged in a bust up. "Okay, break it up!" She shouted, failing to make herself heard above the noise from other students, who were just stood watching the two boys. "I said break it up!" She yelled, getting annoyed, why was it that students never listened? She made the mistake of moving behind one of them and immediately regretted it, the boy's elbow collided hard with her nose, resulting in a slight cracking noise.

Her eyes went wide as pain radiated from her nose, the boys were still at it and she'd had just about enough of it. "Stop right now!" She screamed causing them to turn and see her. "You better get your arses the hell to Mr King's office, right now!"

"Miss mills!" Robin ran up to her, his eyes going wide as he took in the waterfall of blood running down her face, "oh god, Gina."

"Robin," she warned under her breath; her hand came up to her nose and she felt that it was damp, pulling her hand away she saw that it was indeed bleeding.

"Miss Mills, we didn't mean," one of the boys looked at her guiltily.

"I don't care," she turned to the side, "David, please escort them to Mr King and tell him I'll be along directly."

"Sure miss," he nodded.

"Regina, come on, we need to clean you up," Robin stated.

She nodded and allowed him to walk her into her classroom, as soon as the door was closed she let out a little whimper, "ouch."

"I think he broke your nose." Robin sighed, sitting her down at her desk and pulling her swivel chair towards him. "Look at you," he gasped, shaking his head as he traced her face with his hand.

"I'll be fine," she stated, feeling the beginnings of a headache starting and rubbing her temples.

He took a couple of tissues from the box on her desk and carefully began dabbing at the blood, she winced when he got too close to her nose, really feeling the pain; if she thought about it she could swear she had heard a click when the boy had hit her, she had an inkling that it might be broken, god knows what she looked like at that very moment. "Gina, I'm gonna take you to hospital," he shook his head and picked up her purse, "come on."

"Robin, I am not going to hospital," she scoffed, "I'm perfectly fine."

"Babe your nose is broken," he sighed, casting her a no nonsense look, "we are going to hospital."

"We?" She asked, her eyebrows raising at him.

"It's my duty as a gentleman to make sure that your nose is straight again."

Her eyes went wide, "what?" She asked in alarm, taking her bag from him and scrabbling around for a mirror, she found it and held it up, examining her face in the mirror. "Oh my god," she gasped, she looked a complete mess, blood was running from her nose and had dripped onto her white blouse; her nose didn't exactly look misshapen, not really, well maybe there was a slight kink. She looked closer and pulled a disgusted face, "he broke my nose," she moaned.

"Don't worry," he chuckled, "we'll go get you fixed up, would it help to know that you're still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, even with all that blood streaming down your face."

She laughed, and had to cover her face as the movement caused more blood to come out, she grabbed a tissue and held it in place, "okay, I think I need to go. I'm not sure you should take me though."

"Gina, I am taking you," he cast her a strict look.

"Okay," she held her hands up in defeat. "We need to go let Mr King know we're leaving and I'm afraid Mr Locksley that your afternoon lecture will most likely be cancelled."

"Oh no, that's one of my three favourite lectures of the week." He scoffed, "never mind, at least I'll be able to spend some time with the best teacher ever."

"Robin," she warned, "we are going to the hospital, now let's go."

"Okay, come on Muhammad Ali," he laughed.

"Not funny," shook her head, grabbing some essays to mark.

"What are you doing?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Do you know how long we'll probably have to wait in the ER? My nose could probably heal quicker naturally." She huffed, it was true, the accident and emergency room was always packed full and the waiting times were ridiculously long; she was glad Robin was taking her, even if it was probably going to be frowned upon.

"I thought that we could maybe talk and I don't really think that dripping blood onto people's essays is very hygienic."

"Robin," she sighed, looking at him, "the longer I stay here talking to you, the more this hurts," she pointed to her face and opened the door, nearly bumping directly into Mary Margaret.

"Whoa Miss Mills."

"I'm taking her to hospital," Robin came out behind her.

"Oh, okay," Mary nodded, casting them an odd look.

Robin quickly explained, "she has a migraine, it's not safe for her to drive."

A look of realisation flashed upon Mary Margaret's face, "I see, well I hope you're okay."

"I'm sure I will be," she smiled.

"Urm, miss you're dripping."

"Robin," she turned to him, gesturing for more tissues.

"On it mam," he took some out of the packet and handed them to her.

"Thank you," she sighed, "shall we?"

"Hmm, see you later," he grinned at Mary Margaret before escorting Regina down the corridor, they were drawing a lot of attention to themselves, but it was mainly due to the extremely bloody tissue she was holding to her nose. She wasn't looking forward to talking with Mr King, had never liked him and he probably wasn't going to take this well, she could just imagine the accident forms it meant he had to fill out, 'teacher has nose broken by student', it was laughable, well, it would have been, did it not hurt so darn much.

Robin knocked on the door and they heard yelling coming from inside, he didn't wait for an answer and pushed the door open.

"What do you think you are doing?!" King admonished, glaring at Robin, before Regina came into view, "oh my goodness dear." He came over and placed his hand on her arm.

Just that made her skin crawl, but she smiled for courtesy's sake, "I would like to request some immediate leave to seek medical attention." She whispered.

"Yes, well, you must." The man nodded and looked towards Robin, "you can leave now."

Robin scoffed and shook his head, "I'm going to take Dr Mills to the hospital."

"That won't be necessary lad, I can take her."

Regina turned to look at Robin, begging him with her eyes to not back down on this one and to insist that he take her, she didn't want to have to go with Mr King, just the idea of being alone in a car with him made her stomach flip and not in a good way. "Sir, I am on a free period now, there's no point in you leaving school, I can take her. If that's alright?"

"Regina?"

"Oh, I am completely fine with Mr Locksley taking me," she nodded.

"Very well then, I hope it's not bad news." He stated, clearly referring to her nose.

She smiled bitterly before leaving the office and shuddering, "urgh, that man."

"What?" Robin asked, as they walked out of the building and towards his car.

"I don't know, I just get these vibes, I can't explain, it's just he…"

"Gives you the creeps?"

"Exactly," she nodded. Obviously, Robin got it, he knew her and therefore knew how she was feeling most of the time.

"I could tell, you really didn't want him to take you to the hospital."

"Eww, no," she shook her head as Robin opened the passenger door for her. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome," he grinned, before moving around and getting in himself. "Regina, do you think it would be bad if we held hands?"

"You Mr Locksley are a bad influence," she giggled, moving her hand towards his and threading their fingers together, feeling the spark between them, this was the most contact they'd had in nearly two months and they had really missed one another. She hummed in approval and sank lower into her chair, being hit by a memory and laughing.

"What?" He asked as he drove towards the highway, you had to ride it awhile before you reached the hospital.

"Do you remember that time?" She asked, smirking at him and closing her eyes.

"What, on the backseat?" He chuckled.

"Oh you do remember."

"Of course I do, how could I forget?"

"I should hope you wouldn't forget, now eyes on the road mister."

"You're too distracting," he grinned, squeezing her hand lightly.

This was most certainly not what she had planned to do with her day, nobody wanted to get hurt, but it was a downright perfect excuse to spend time with Robin, even if she really shouldn't be. She felt herself getting a little sleepy and shook her head, her breathing becoming more rapid.

"Gina?" Robin glanced over at her briefly, before looking back at the road.

"I'm fine," she croaked; she had made the mistake of tilting her head back and the blood from her nose had ran down her throat. "The sooner they patch me up the better." She really just wanted to go home and curl up on her couch, pull her duvet up and be lulled asleep by the background noise of the television.

Robin chuckled and shook his head.

"What?" She asked, looking at him and smiling.

"Nothing, I've just missed spending time with you that's all." He quipped, running his thumb over her hand before letting go of her to change the gear.

"So have I," she agreed, "shame I had to get beat up for us to do it."

"Yeah, there is that," he laughed pulling into the hospital car park, "come on then beautiful."

"I don't feel very beautiful," she shook her head, pouting at him.

"You are," he slipped out of the car and rounded to her side, opening the door for her, "milady."

"Why thank you." She smiled, grabbing her bag and the essays.

"Can't believe you actually brought those," he rolled his eyes, taking them from her.

"Well, we don't know how long I'm going to have off do we."

"Is it still bleeding?" He asked.

She lifted the tissue and saw that it was, was that normal? She had been hit nearly twenty-five minutes ago now, surely it should have stopped. "Hmm, I think I might have lost a couple of pint of blood."

"Come on, the doctors will be able to stop it."

"I am a doctor," she sassed.

"You're not a medical doctor, I hardly think a doctor of history will have much look resetting a broken nose."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes and nudged him playfully, it was crossing the boundaries, she knew that, but she could resist.

They entered the hospital and walked up to the front desk, it was packed out in the waiting room and Regina really couldn't be bothered waiting; she knew she would have to wait until everyone else had been seen before her. She felt slightly queasy and held onto the desk, she was absently aware that Robin was talking to the woman behind the desk; her vision blurred slightly as her grasp tightened.

"Sir, I'm afraid we are very busy at the moment," the receptionist stated.

"Yeah, I know, but she lost quite a lot of blood."

One of Regina's hands went up to her face and she shuddered, "Robin." She looked up at him, why were there two of him? "Robin," she breathed, wavering, "I don't feel too…" before she could even finish her sentence, her legs gave way, luckily Robin had realised and had reached out to grab her before she could hit the floor.

The receptionist stood up and rushed for a doctor as Robin carried on holding her, "Gina?" He looked at her wide eyed, holding her against his body, making sure that he could support her properly.

* * *

Her eyes flickered open and she saw a man in a white coat leaning over her, "welcome back Miss Mills."

"What happened?" She asked, her throat feeling dry.

"You blacked out," the doctor informed her, scribbling some notes on a clipboard and slipping his pen back into his top pocket. "Were you aware that you are anaemic?"

She shook her head, "no, I… no."

"Okay, well, that was probably what caused the blackout, as for the blood loss, that will have progressed the symptoms."

"I see," she nodded, "so my nose?"

"Yeah, you're going to need to come back in a couple of days or so once the swelling has gone down a little; we've managed to stop the bleeding, but the swelling is going to increase before it decreases and whilst there's swelling it's not safe to reset the nose."

"Right," she looked around and realised that Robin wasn't there, why hadn't he stayed with her? "Sorry, but do you know where the man that brought me in went?"

"Your boyfriend?"

Her eyes went wide as she stared at the doctor, maybe he had just assumed that Robin was her boyfriend, but it was slightly unprofessional to do so, "why would you think that he is my boyfriend?"

"He said that… wait, isn't he?"

"He…"

"God Regina, you scared me," Robin came through the curtain holding coffee and chocolate biscuits. "What?"

Regina was well aware that she was staring at Robin; at that moment, it dawned on her why he had said what he had, they wouldn't have allowed him in with her otherwise, if they had thought he was just her student, he would have had to wait in the waiting room and not in her room. "You're back," she smiled, the movement making her wince.

"I am," he grinned, placing the drinks down on the side, before sitting down in the chair beside her bed and taking her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze.

Regina was so glad he had lied, so glad that he was here with her, there was no one she would rather have than him. She realised that she hadn't heard the whole story so turned back to the doctor, "so what will they do when I come back?"

"They'll probably numb the area, it doesn't look bad enough for surgery, so it'll be a local anaesthetic."

"I see," she nodded, "and the anaemia?"

"We can prescribe you some iron replacement tablets, they should help your levels to raise."

"Thank you," she nodded.

"You are very welcome, I will also get you some more gauze for your nose and pain relief, then you're free to go."

"Thanks," Robin shook his hand as he left and then turned to Regina, "you look exhausted."

"I feel it," she closed her eyes.

"Come on, let's get you home."

"Thank you, for looking after me."

"Of course, but I'm not done yet, in fact I am going to cook you dinner tonight."

"Robin," she shook her head, "you know that can't happen."

"It can and it is, let's call it extra tutoring." He smirked, handing her a coffee, she took it from him and rolled her eyes. Robin cooking for her while she laid on the sofa and rested sounded like heaven, she would absolutely love to, but she couldn't, well, shouldn't, oh what the hell, nobody would find out and it was just this once, she needed looking after.

"Okay,"she stated, as she grabbed her bag and her coffee, "but after that, nothing, right?"

"Right."

* * *

Regina snuggled on her couch in her pyjamas with her duvet pulled up over her, they hadn't gotten out of the hospital until around half six and the accident had happened at one, so there was no point her going back to work, but she'd been given a sick note for a couple of days anyway just in case she accidentally knocked it and made it worse, so she had the rest of the week off, she never had time off, and was really looking forward to it, just lounging and doing nothing, obviously after she had marked the remainder of the essays she had brought home with her.

Now however, she had her head buried in a historical romance about a woman and her true love overcoming many obstacles to be together, such as a mother who was trying to force her daughter into an arranged marriage and a dodgy sheriff who wanted the woman for himself; this story unlike others she had read had many twists and turns, there was the constant suspense that something awful was going to happen, the whole mystery of it was fascinating to her.

"How's the patient?" Robin asked, coming to the door and looking over at her, she had attempted to balance her reading glasses on top of the packing she had on her nose and she knew she probably looked like a complete idiot, but trying to read without her glasses would just give her a headache.

"Don't look at me," she hid her face from him, behind her book; when she dropped it again Robin was closer and staring at her. "Stop it," she whined, hitting him with her book.

"You look geekily adorable."

"Geekily adorable?" She shook her head, leaning across and placing the book on the coffee table, before laying back against the arm of her sofa and shuffling so he could sit beside her.

"Hmm, totally," he brushed his fingers through her hair.

"We would be in so much trouble if they found out about this," she sighed.

"If who found out and we aren't doing anything, we're just eating dinner and talking like civilised human beings do."

She chuckled and reached out to touch him, running her hand up and down his arm, "Robin, be truthful with me now, do I look a mess?"

"Well, I think the swelling might have spread a little," he shook his head, running his thumbs under her eyes, where dark bruises that came with the broken nose had now formed, "did that hurt?" He asked.

"Not especially, why?" Robin leant over and picked up one of her little mirrors,before holding it up for her, "urgh!" She wanted to stick her nose up, but couldn't because even to wriggle it was asking too much.

He laughed, "what?"

"I can't form a disapproving face," she huffed folding her arms over her chest as he smiled down at her.

"I love it when you get all stroppy."

"Really?" She asked, feeling his hand slip across her arm.

"Hmm," he nodded as it slipped underneath her sleeve and he drew little circles on her skin.

"Robin," she breathed, staring at him, "we shouldn't do this." She shook her head, "it's wrong."

"No, it isn't, how can something that feels so right be wrong?" he asked moving his face closer to hers so that they were breathing the same air. "This feels right, you feel right."

She closed her eyes and basked in the closeness, she was so tempted to just close the gap and kiss him, god knows she wanted it, more than anything. He moved so that he could rest his forehead against hers as he stroked her cheek lightly.

Robin was about to lean in and merge his lips with hers, when a timer went off in the kitchen, signalling that something was cooked. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "sounds like it's ready, where do you want to eat?"

"We can eat in here," she stated, consciously moving her hair behind her ear, she had nearly let him kiss her, nearly gone against everything she had told herself she wouldn't do; she had told herself that she wouldn't be drawn in by him, wouldn't spend time alone with him in case that happened, look how that one had turned out, here she was letting him cook dinner for her.

She moved to sit up, removing her legs from the sofa so that he would be able to sit beside her properly; before standing and walking into the hall where a large mirror hung, she looked into it and shook her head, she definitely looked a mess. Carefully she fingered the bruises that had formed below her eyes; how could he still think she was beautiful when she looked like that? She sighed and wandered into the kitchen, "anything I can help with?"

"Hey, you're supposed to be resting," he tutted plating up what looked like lasagne and Regina's version of heaven

"I'm totally done with resting," she smirked, biting her bottom lip as she grabbed a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Nothing," she shook her head, realising what she had just said and how it might have sounded, "I just need a drink."

"Hmm, turning to the alcohol, Miss Mills, I do think you may be turning into an alcoholic."

"Shut it," she chuckled, rolling her eyes, "I think I deserve it."

"I am inclined to agree," he nodded, "You get the drinks, I'll bring the food."

"Deal," she smiled, carrying them into the living room, looking behind her as she watched him follow her in with two bowl in his hands. "It smells amazing."

"Hopefully it will be," he laughed, "although yours is pretty unbeatable."

"Why thank you," she grinned, flopping down on the sofa, bending one of her legs under her; Robin sat down beside her and she found herself leaning against him. Taking a forkful of lasagna she blew on it lightly before trying some, "mmm, that's good."

"Yeah? Do I get your approval?"

"Definitely."

"Wow, well I am happy about that," he nudged her.

"What are you trying to say?" She scoffed.

"Have you heard what the first years are calling you?"

"What?" She asked, eating some more as she glanced up at him.

"The Evil Queen."

"Really?" She cast him an unamused look as she poured a glass of wine, "whys that then?"

"They said that the very first lesson you taught them for, you were horrid to them."

"I was strict, there's a difference."

"What's the difference?"

She smacked him playfully, before leaning over and stealing a piece of his garlic bread.

"You did not just do that," he scoffed.

"I did," she nodded, taking a bite and smirking at him.

"Oh I'm gonna get you for that."

"My nose," she argued, pulling away from him, holding her own bowl out of reach and covering her nose. "Robin," she squealed as he pulled her towards him, pressing her to his side. All of a sudden she was caught off guard when his lips touched hers, sparking a million different feelings, she was still holding her bowl and it was trapped between them as they continued to kiss. She had missed him more than she thought she had, kissing him now told her that, his lips against hers felt like coming home, she felt as though she had been without something for the past months and she knew what it was, him.

She pulled back and stared at him, "sorry," he whispered, "I couldn't resist."

"It's okay," she closed her eyes for a brief second, before looking at him again, the depths of his blue eyes telling her everything she needed to know. She knew she really should not kiss him again, really shouldn't, but she wanted to; she was about to when there was a knock on the door. "Urm, I better go answer that."

"Okay," he nodded, stroking her cheek one last time before she stood up and walked towards the door, grabbing her robe on the way. "Who is it?"

"Regina, it's Archie."

Her eyes went wide as she looked towards the sitting room, "one second," she called, rushing back where she came from, "quick!"

"What?" Robin turned to look at her.

"It's Dr Hopper! He can't see you here!"

"Okay, I'll hide out in your room."

"Good idea," she nodded, waiting for him to close the door, before opening the front one. Yeah, it would be like Archie to come over when Robin was there, typical, he hadn't been to her house in ages and now was the time he chose. "Hi Archie."

"Oh my, look at you."

"I know," she rolled her eyes.

"I came to see how you were doing." He quipped, handing her a bouquet of tulips.

She smiled at him, usually she would smell flowers, but there was no point even pretending to, she could smell nothing, "thank you, I am feeling a little better, slightly sore, but otherwise."

"Do you want some company?" He asked, looking past her into her apartment.

She felt mean turning him down, especially when she knew he lived all the way across town, but she had more pressing matters at hand, like what do about her situation with Robin, who was currently locked up in her bedroom. "Oh, I'm fine thank you, I was just going to turn in for the night, the pain killers are making me drowsy."

"I see," he grinned, nodding at her, "well, would I be able to use your restroom?"

Shit, to get to her bathroom he would have to go through her bedroom, how was she going to explain the fact that she had a student in her bedroom? She was going to be in so much trouble if Archie just walked in there and saw Robin. "Yes, of course," she pushed the door open further, allowing him to enter, then she led him towards the room, "it's just through the bedroom," she stated, her voice raised, hopefully loud enough so that Robin could hear her and find some sort of hiding place.

Opening the door she walked in first, noting that the room appeared empty she pointed to the bathroom before leaving the room. Her heart was pounding, the idea of being caught was scary, she didn't like it one bit. Sitting back on the sofa she noticed the two bowls on the coffee table and the two wine glasses, quickly she grabbed one of the glasses and moved it, before she could move one of the bowls Archie was back. "Did you have company?"

She looked at the bowls and knew she needed to come up with a good lie, "yes, a friend came over to look after me, but he's gone now."

"Ooh a friend," Archie grinned at her.

"Seriously, a woman can have male friends, look at you, you're my friend and you're a man."

"Indeed I am, I was just thinking that for a woman who has just had her nose broken, you look quite upbeat."

She chuckled and shook her head, "okay Archie, thanks for stopping by."

"No, I'm serious Regina, it was weird, the first day back you were so happy and then the next minute you were back to your usual self, but tonight…"

"Archie," she rose her eyebrows, "thank you for the flowers and I'll see you when I'm back at work."

"Your welcome, I hope you feel better."

She smiled at him and walked him to the door, "good night."

"Night."

She took a sigh of relief and closed the door, leaning against it, her eyes shut as she thought about how close they had come to Archie catching them. Robin came out of the bedroom and stood in front of her, "alright?"

"I thought we were caught," she sighed.

"Caught?"

"We kissed Robin."

"Did we?"

She rolled her eyes and walked back into the sitting room, "we can't do it again." Dr Hopper's visit had pushed her back into reality, reminded her of the relationship she and Robin had to maintain until he was no longer her student.

"Sorry, it way my fault, you're not going to send me away are you?" he pouted moving closer to her.

"No, come on, let's watch a movie or something."

"Right what do you want to watch?" Robin asked as she picked up her lasagne and he moved to grab his laptop.

"You choose," she quipped.

An hour later Regina was tucked up in Robin's arms and they had the blanket pulled over them, their feet resting on the foot stool, as they watched a romantic comedy. She snuggled closer to him and smiled, this was what she wanted, to be in his arms, to feel safe, loved and content. Robin placed a kiss in her hair as he tightened his grip on her; he was so comforting. Her eyes flickered closed as she basked in the feeling of having him with her and maybe, just this once, she could relax and enjoy being in his arms.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter and that it cheered up those who needed it. Muwah xxx Much love. xxx**


	5. Somthing unexpected

**Prepare for the unexpected in this chapter!**

* * *

Regina stirred, rubbing her hands over her face and receiving a painful reminder of the previous day's events. She let out a little whimper and pulled her hand back to see the blood coating her fingers, "great," she groaned, leaning over the person in the other side of her bed to grab some tissues from the bedside table. She held the tissue to her nose and sat up, her head bent over, making sure that the blood fell into the tissue rather than on her fresh linen.

She sat like that for a while, hoping that the bleeding would stop, why was it that she was always the one lecture that got stuck breaking up silly domestics; she couldn't believe that a student had actually elbowed her in the face, however accidental it may have been. Looking up, her brain caught up with her eyes and they went wide, her head shot around and she stared at the guy who was in bed with her. She gasped and looked around the room, what the hell was going on? Why was Robin in her bed?!

He shuffled somewhat and she felt a hand on her lower back, rubbing gently, "morning."

"Robin," she looked at him eyebrows raised, he was smiling at her contently and it did things to her to see him in her bed like he was, wearing only his boxers. "Robin."

He slowly opened his eyes and glanced up at her, as soon as he did his smile left his face and he shot up in bed, "god Gina, why didn't you wake me up?!"

"You're the one who's asleep in my bed." She scoffed, he'd obviously put her to bed, because the last thing she remembered was being on the couch in his arms, oh god she had allowed him to hold her, how stupid could she be?

He furrowed his eyebrows and grabbed the box of tissues, "I'm not talking about the whole sleeping over thing, I'm talking about the blood that's gushing from your face." He ripped the tissues out and carefully began dabbing at her face, being gentle around her nose.

"Robin, you are not supposed to be here," she shook her head, "you shouldn't have stayed here."

"Regina, you clearly need someone to look after you, come on, it's gonna take more than tissues to clean you up."

"Robin! Listen to me, you need to get to college now, you need to go to your ten o'clock lecture with Zelena and if you…"

"I already rang in, plus it's eleven thirty."

"What!" She shot up from the bed and grabbed the alarm clock on the bedside table, "eleven thirty! I missed my first lecture! Why didn't it go off, what the hell!" She rushed to her closet and began rifling through it, trying to find clothes.

"Regina stop," he placed his hands on her arms, "I turned it off."

"What?! Why would you do that? I need that alarm, that alarm is what stops me from being late to work! I can't be late to work Robin! I can't believe you turned it off, I really can't."

"You are not going in today."

"Excuse me!" She snapped, "since when do you tell me what I can and can't do?!"

"For one, you got a sick note from your doctor, which in no uncertain terms stated that you were to rest for a couple of days, not just because of your nose, but because of your anaemia; and for two, come with me," he took her hand in both of his and pulled her towards the bathroom. "Okay, take a deep breath and prepare for this, it's not as bad as it looks."

She rolled her eyes and pushed the bathroom door open, moving in front of the mirror, her mouth dropped open, "holy crap! Oh my god." She moved closer and ran her finger around the perimeter of the bruises that covered her face. She looked hideous, the bruises were a deep purple, verging on black and her nose was swollen, covered in blood and more bruises. "I look disgusting." She cried.

"No, you don't," he sighed, "come on, let's clean you up."

"Urgh," she stared in the mirror, not being able to look away from the sight, "I swear I look like a dead zombie."

"Regina, zombies are already dead," he chuckled, turning on the hot tap and allowing the water to fill the basin.

"Well, I look like a zombie that's been killed and then come back to life again."

"I don't think you look that bad."

"Are you blind?" She scoffed.

"Babe, you clearly haven't seen the walking dead then have you."

She sat down on the edge of her bath tub and looked up at him, "we were supposed to watch it together," she sighed. They had planned to start watching it when the summer was over and it was too cold to hang out down at the beach, but none of that had happened, they hadn't been able to see each other and they really shouldn't be seeing each other now, but they were.

"It's overrated," he shrugged, dunking a cloth in the water he had prepared. He carefully ran it over her skin, wiping the blood away, then he reached the cut where the blood had stemmed from and she winced.

"Shit Robin, what the hell is in that water?"

"It's what the doctor gave you to keep it clean, now hold still and stop being such a drama queen." Once he was done, he looked her over, "there, it looks a hell of a lot better now, trust me." He opened her medical cabinet and took out the gauze and tape they had gotten from the pharmacy. "We don't want to knock this so, don't move."

"God, anyone would think I was a child on a sugar high."

He laughed and shook his head, "no, I know you just can't sit still for longer than five minutes."

"Not when I'm in pain I can't, that water stung like a bitch."

"I'm sure it did." He nodded, securing the gauze with the tape, "there."

"Thank you," she smiled weakly.

"Regina, we'll find something else to watch together."

"I'm really not bothered," she shook her head, "I didn't really want to watch it anyone, I had seven seasons to catch up on."

"I don't mind watching them from the beginning again."

"So, you did watch it without me then?" She knew she was being petty, if he wanted to watch a show then he could, it wasn't his fault that he couldn't see her and that they had no opportunities to watch it together.

"Regina…"

"I don't care, I really don't, like you said, we'll find something new, god, there will be loads of new series come next summer."

"Next summer," he nodded reluctantly.

She had only said that because they had agreed, they had agreed not to see each other and that kiss yesterday shouldn't have happened, she knew it shouldn't; the fact that she had to hide him in her bedroom when Archie had come by had shown her that what they were doing was wrong, even if like he said, it felt so god darn right, so perfect. "Yes."

"We can definitely find something new by then," he grinned. "Right you, I think you might want to change out of those pyjamas."

"Why? If I am being forced to stay in all day I might as well stay in my pyjamas."

"Regina, look down."

She did as he said and let out a groan, "you've got to be kidding me, these are my favourite!" they were now covered in blood, pretty much ruined.

"Maybe we need a pyjama funeral for those."

"No, we can't give up on them so easy," she shook her head, "there must be something."

"When you find it, you might want to use it on your sheets too."

"Oh come on," she slammed her hands down on the edge of the bathtub; she had tried not to let the blood drip on her linen, clearly her attempt had been futile.

"Hey now now, violence is not the answer Miss Mills, not unless you want bruised hands too."

"If you carry on being a smartass, we'll be matching." She joked, rolling her eyes as she stood up and headed out of the bathroom and into her room; she looked over the sheets and found them to be clean, whipping around she glared at Robin, "ooh you big fat liar."

"Less of the big and fat." He laughed, "now at least you're relieved that your sheets are fine."

She shook her head and stifled a laugh as she moved over to her closet and removed a pair of slacks and a grey oversized hoody that actually belonged to Robin, one which she refused to give back, she had worn it to death since they had been apart, she would come home from work and put it on, somehow thinking that it brought her closer to him. She'd had to wash it though and now it no longer smelt like him, it hadn't for a while, now it just smelt like her, she still wore it though.

"Hey, is that mine? I thought I'd lost that."

"Yes well, I needed it more than you," she quipped as he walked into the kitchen, once he was out of sight, she began to undo the buttons on her pyjama top. Her whole body was aching, she hadn't realised until now that she actually felt quite ill. Groaning she dropped it onto the bed, the cold air hit her immediately and she looked down, noticing that she'd had no bra under her shirt, she really wasn't with it this morning. "Robin?"

"Hmm?" he came back into the room and stopped in his tracks, his eyes going wide as he looked at her.

"I wasn't expecting you to come in," she glanced down at her breasts, noticing that her nipples had hardened, probably due to their sudden exposure to the cold, it was either that or the lustful thoughts she was having about Robin.

He rolled his eyes, "come on Regina, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

"True," she smirked, pulling a t-shirt over her head, followed by his sweater. Once she had gotten it on she lost her balance a little and had to reach out to stabilise herself.

Robin was there in a flash, "Gina, are you alright?"

"Just a little dizzy that's all, I'm fine, trust me."

"This is the second time you've nearly fainted in two days, it's worrying me." He sighed, running his thumbs across her upper arms, "you shouldn't just be…"

"Robin, we were at the hospital and they told us that it was my iron deficiency."

"Hmm," he nodded, "you look really pale."

"I suppose I feel a little nauseous," she placed her hand on her stomach and tried to quell the queasy feeling that had set in.

"Okay, well, I think you need to rest, you go get comfy, do you mind if I grab a shower?"

"No," she smiled, shaking her head as she watched him leave into the bathroom. Once he left she allowed the sickly feeling to creep up onto her face as she changed into her slacks and padded into the kitchen. She opened the fridge, noticing that it was lacking everything, groaning she grabbed the milk and poured some into a mug, before placing it in the microwave and fishing for the coca powder in the cupboard, she just had a need for a warm cup of chocolate milk.

She leaned against the counter and thought about what had happened in the past two days, she had really missed having Robin around and she was loath to let him leave again, even though she knew she had to let him. He really was the perfect guy, so caring and considerate; she should have known that it was too good to be true when she had met him, should have known something would happen to stop them from having their happy future straight away, stopping her from having her happy ending.

Once the microwave pinged, she took the cup out and stirred in the chocolate powder, it smelt heavenly and she moaned in appreciation. She placed it down and retreated to the bedroom, pulling the covers from her bed and grabbing Robin a towel from the cupboard, "Robin towels on the bed."

"Thanks babe." His muffled voice replied from the bathroom. She really wished he would stop calling her babe, it turned her on too much, more than it should have and it made it really hard for her to not see him. It also showed his affection towards her, she knew he loved her, he was waiting for her and now he was taking care of her, he wouldn't be doing all this if he didn't love her, sure he was honourable, but there was no way he would go to these lengths for just anyone and that made her feel incredibly lucky, but sad at the same time, sad that she was having to miss so much time with him, even if that wasn't exactly the case at the minute, she still missed him.

She shuffled back into her sitting room and laid on her couch, her bedding now wrapped around her as she cupped a mug of hot chocolate. She sipped it slowly and heard Robin coming out of the bedroom, "I feel like death," she groaned.

"This coming from the woman who was complaining this morning about not going to work."

"Excuse me, but now I feel ill okay," she chuckled. "You really should leave though Robin."

"You're right, I was just leaving," he reached out and grabbed his coat from the hanger.

She sat up and stared at him, "you're going?" She asked in disappointment, she knew he should go, that's why she has said he should, but it didn't mean she wanted him to, she wanted him to at least argue with her that he needed to stay and look after her.

He chuckled as he looked in at her, "I am going to get lunch for us from Granny's then I'm coming back; you have nothing in your fridge, what did I tell you about taking better care of yourself. I'm gonna grab some stuff from my apartment too, but I'll be back, don't think you can get rid of me that easily."

She had to fight the smile that was threatening to show on her face, "if you insist," she shrugged.

"What's that?" He asked pointing at her drink.

"Chocolate why?"

"Where's your cream?"

"I don't have any," she shook her head.

"Well that milady is a travesty, I shall bring cream too, and marshmallows."

"Robin."

"No arguments, I want you to sit and relax."

"Can I at least mark my papers?"

Robin sighed, "if you must, I'll be back soon." He waved briefly before heading out of the door closing it behind him.

She smiled as she sipped her drink, she should feel guilty about letting him wait on her hand and foot, but she didn't, in fact she loved it, loved just letting him take care of her, it was just more proof of how much he loved her. She placed her hot chocolate down and stood from the couch, walking to where she had put her papers down the day before, she picked them up, as well as a red marking pen. Sitting down she picked the first one from the top of the pile, at least she was getting the chance to be ahead in her marking, even if she had about five lectures in total that she would have missed by the end of the week.

She spotted her laptop on the console table and picked it up, she could at least send her students some replacement work whilst she was gone, then she wouldn't have to go over the whole topic. Once the emails were sent, she picked up the papers again, "Robin Locksley" she read, running her fingers over the writing. Opening it, she began to read; he was good, really good as she read she was smiling, because she knew that Robin had potential, if his essay was anything to go by, it was one of the best she had read in a long time, coming close to competing with Mary Margaret. Once she had finished reading, she scrawled a grade on the front of it, an A-, she didn't want to make him too cocky, or having him think she was expressing favouritism, she wasn't.

She had the chance to mark another seven papers before he got back, when she heard the door go, she turned to look at him, his arms were full of groceries and he carried them into the kitchen, placing them down on the island before coming back into the sitting room. "How is the patient feeling?"

"Fine," she shrugged.

"I hope you haven't been working too hard," he cast her a worried look as he sat at the side of the sofa where her feet were. He placed them on his lap and began to massage them lightly.

"No," she moaned, dropping her head back as she dropped the essays onto the coffee table and enjoyed the feeling of Robin's hands on her, "oh Robin," she breathed making noises that seemed way too sensual. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip as her eyes closed, his hands moved further up her leg and she knew she should stop him before they did something stupid, but she just couldn't find it in her, it felt too good.

He reached her knees when he stopped, "right, come on, lunch is served milady," he squeezed her knees lovingly before standing up and heading into the kitchen, she didn't know how he had such good self-control, he was most likely having to fight against everything he was feeling inside, just like she was having to. She watched him go and then he was back again with a bag from Granny's, two plates and cutlery. "So, I got you salad, it's green and has extra iron, once you eat that, you can have this." He showed her a burger and fries.

"Seriously? How old am I?"

"Those are the conditions, are you going to follow them?"

"Hand me the salad," she groaned, "I am going to sit here and eat this, but I am not going to be happy about it." She huffed.

Robin then took out his own lunch, a grilled cheese with bacon, suddenly she didn't feel so hungry, dropping the salad down onto the table in front of her, she leapt from the couch and hurried into the bedroom, then into the bathroom where she retched over the toilet bowl.

"Regina," she heard his concerned voice coming from behind her as he leant down and rubbed small circles on her back.

"Robin get out," she coughed, she didn't want him to see her like this, it was embarrassing, "please," she shoved him with one hand, before dry heaving again, she hadn't eaten anything since the lasagne the night before, so there wasn't much to come up.

"No, I'm not going anywhere, Regina, you're sick."

"I'm not, it was just the smell of whatever it is you're eating."

He frowned and moved her so that she leant against him, "sorry."

"No, it's not your fault, my stomach must just be sensitive." She sighed, finding his hand and squeezing it.

"Do you think you might wanna try eat something?"

"Hmm," she nodded, he helped her stand. She knew she was weak, how was it that anaemia could do so much to a person? She let him walk her back to the sitting room and as soon as they were sat down, the phone began ringing.

"I'll get it," Robin stated, moving across and picking up her landline. "Hello." He answered, "yes this is the right number, I'll just put her on. It's for you."

"Well no," she chuckled, it was her house.

"It's the hospital."

"What?" she furrowed her eyebrows and took the phone from him, "Regina Mills speaking."

"Miss Mills, I'm glad I caught you."

"Doctor Whale, what is it?" She asked, sharing a confused look with Robin.

"I'm afraid I missed something in your bloods, do you think you could come down to the hospital, say this afternoon?"

"Of course, is it serious?" She questioned, swallowing heavily, it was probably just that they couldn't deliver personal information over the phone, but she worried nonetheless.

"Well, that depends doesn't it," he chuckled, "I'll see you this afternoon."

"Okay. Good bye." She put the phone down and stared dead ahead.

"Regina, what is it?" Robin asked, taking her hand in his.

"They missed something apparently, something that showed up in my blood work." Regina shook her head, "Robin what the hell's wrong with me?" She was worried now, what if it was something major, surely Dr Whale wouldn't have laughed like he had if it was, would he?

"We're gonna go find out, come on."

* * *

Regina and Robin walked down the corridor of the hospital, she really wanted to take his hand in hers, but she decided against it, after all they were in public. She had been over thinking everything since her earlier phone call and now she was really nervous, thinking about everything that could be wrong with her. It must have been something serious in her bloods for them to request her to come back in for a further consultation.

Dr Whale was stood at the nurse's station, flirting with a tall brunette when she approached him, "Dr Whale?"

"Regina Mills, right okay, this way please," he clapped his hands, leading them over to a cubical.

"What's wrong with her?" Robin asked, his hand moving to the base of her back as they walked in.

"You might want to both take a seat, Miss Mills if you would," he gestured to the bed. She followed orders and hopped up, grabbing Robin's hand immediately, it comforted her and god knows she needed comforting at that moment, she was freaking out on another level, what if she was sick, what if there was something insanely wrong with her?

"Come on doc, she's really worried here," Robin protested, standing beside her as he rubbed her shoulder, his hand still holding hers tightly.

"Are you okay with Mr Locksley hearing this?"

She nodded, whatever he said to her, he could say to Robin too, he deserved to know if there was something wrong with her.

"Right then," the doctor clapped his hands together, "once you left yesterday, I had an epitome and decided to run another test on your bloods; I know exactly what's wrong with you, I don't know why it didn't occur to me before."

"Save us the long drawn out speech would you," Robin snapped, reading her mind, if she wasn't so nervous she would have said it herself, she squeezed his hand.

"Okay, Regina, when was the last time you menstruated?"

She furrowed her eyebrows and then it hit her like a tonne of bricks, she hadn't had her period in over two months; her eyes went wide and she looked up, "you mean?"

"You're two months pregnant, congratulations Miss Mills."

This was not happening, she couldn't be pregnant, she just couldn't be, that wasn't on the cards and most certainly hadn't been planned. She didn't know if she was ready to become a mother, she had always known that she wanted to be one, but she had wanted it to be planned, she had wanted to be married and totally in love. She was totally in love, but there was no way they could get married, they couldn't even be together for fuck's sake.

Robin's grip on her shoulder slackened and he dropped her hand, she turned to look at him, he looked as shocked as she did and was literally staring at Dr Whale. "Robin," she whispered.

"I take it this wasn't planned."

"No," she shook her head.

"I'll give the two of you a moment," the doctor bowed out, leaving them alone in the cubicle.

"Pregnant," Robin stated, "well I'll be."

"What the hell are we going to do?" She asked looking up at him, before burying her head in her hands, this was a nightmare, there was no way Robin would want her to keep the baby and she couldn't get rid of it, she just couldn't. She should have known something was wrong when she missed her period, but she had just put it down to stress, being back at work and losing Robin, it had never occurred to her that she might be pregnant. It made sense though, if she put the symptoms together, she was nauseous, dizzy, anaemic, all things that come with pregnancy.

He moved to sit beside her on the bed, kissing the side of her head, he moved his hand to her slightly rounding stomach. She sniffled and looked up at him, she hadn't expected what she was met with, Robin with a huge silly grin on his face. "You're pregnant."

"Yes, I thought we'd established that." She sighed.

"Regina, I'm gonna be a dad, you're gonna be a mom."

"You mean," she gasped, "you want to keep the baby?"

"Of course," he nodded, "Regina, this baby is a part of the both of us, of course I want it, it might not have been planned but… you do want to keep it, right?" He asked, his smile falling somewhat as concern flashed in his eyes.

She looked at him and burst into tears, it was too much, she couldn't deal with it, she was completely overwhelmed, this changed everything, a baby was a massive commitment, a lifetime commitment, something that bound them together for the rest of their lives. Their relationship was a complicated mess as it was, how were they supposed to work it out with a baby involved?

"Gina," he sighed, pulling her into his arms and hugging her tight, "do you want to keep our baby?"

"Robin," she cried.

"You want to get rid of it?" he asked, she could hear shock and sadness in his voice and it just made her cry harder.

"No! I don't," she sobbed, "I don't want to get rid of it, but how are we going to do this Robin?"

"Together." He kissed her head, "we'll figure it out together, I'm here for you Regina and I'm not going anywhere."

"This is crazy," she shook her head.

"What's life without a little crazy?" he chuckled, finding her lips and kissing her lightly.

"Less complicated?"

"Less fun." He amended, running his fingers through her hair.

She choked back a sob as she laughed, "this is insane, it really is."

"Knock knock," Dr Whale opened the curtain and looked at them, "so? Do you need me to check and make sure that your baby is okay, or are you…"

"We want to see our baby," Regina smiled, looking up at Robin.

"Great, let me just go and get the equipment I need."

She sighed nervously, "is this happening?"

"Hmm," he nodded, running his thumb across her cheek. "I can't believe you've been carrying a baby inside you for two months and we didn't know," he shook his head.

"I know," she ran her spare hand across her abdomen, it was definitely bigger, but she had just put it down to her binge eating over not being able to be with Robin, that and she was skipping the gym. "I'm kinda glad to know that I'm not just getting fat."

He laughed and shook his head, "you fat? Never."

"It's going to happen Robin, it comes with the territory."

"Okay folks," Dr Whale wheeled in a machine, "first we'll try a normal ultrasound, if I can't pick up a good enough image, I'll have to use a transvaginal ultrasound."

"What's that?" Robin asked, his eyes going wide as he looked at Regina. She knew what it was, but it didn't seem all that pleasant.

"It's basically a metal rod with a camera that is inserted inside the vagina to get a better view of the baby."

"Will it hurt her? Is it dangerous to the baby?" Robin questioned, his grip on her tightening. She loved that he was so protective and she knew already that he would be a great father to their child, she couldn't even believe she was thinking that, she hadn't fully come to terms with the fact that she was expecting and that she was going to become someone's mommy. What if she was going to be a shocking mother? She hadn't had the best role model when it came to parenting, so what if she ruined her child's life?

She took a deep breath; her brain was working at a hundred miles a minute and she was overwhelming herself. She was aware that Dr Whale and Robin were still talking, his hand was rubbing circles her back as he engaged in the conversation. She wasn't really listening though, she was too distracted.

"Regina babe," Robin's hand stopped and she looked up at him.

"Hmm?"

"Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"The ultrasound."

"Oh, yes," she nodded. "What do you have to do?"

Robin shared a look with the doctor and glanced back down at her, "Regina, are you alright? The doctor just told us what he had to do."

"Oh, sorry, I… would you mind repeating it?"

"Of course," the Dr Whale nodded, informing her of what he needed to do.

"Okay," she took a shuddery breath, grabbing Robin's hand and squeezing it hard.

"Right, we're just going to lift you sweater up slightly."

"I can do that," Robin stated, pulling the hem up over her stomach. She knew he was doing it to make her feel more comfortable, "it's okay," he whispered, coming back to stand behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"This gel is going to be a little cold."

"I just want to see my baby," she breathed, her hand coming up to grab Robin's on her shoulder, "our baby."

"Well then, let's do this," he squirted the gel onto her stomach and he was right, it was cold, she flinched and Robin kissed her hair gently.

The doctor then used the machine and ran it over her abdomen. She and Robin watched the screen and she could have sworn her heart nearly burst there and then, "oh my god," she cried, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. "Oh wow, hi baby, hi, Robin look." She turned to look at him, fresh tears had sprung from her eyes.

"Where?"

"There, look," she pointed out the little figure.

"Hmm, that's your baby," the doctor nodded, "seems we can see the little one just fine using this, the other method won't be necessary. Can you hear the heartbeat? Good and strong."

"Oh," Regina gasped, "listen to that," she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes transfixed to the monitor. "Hi little baby, I'm your mommy." She sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"That's amazing," Robin shook his head, leaning down to place a kiss on her neck.

"I'll go get you two copies of this shall I?"

"Yes please," Regina nodded.

"I'll leave the two of you to look at this a little longer. Here, if you want to clean yourself up."

"Thank you," She took the box of medical wipes from him as he left.

Robin in turn took them from her and wiped her stomach, cleaning the gel off, "how are you feeling?"

"It's amazing," she smiled as he kissed her stomach and then pulled her jumper back down, "how do you feel about it?"

"I think I can't wait to become a dad," he came to sit beside her, pulling her into his arms as they looked at the screen, "look at that."

"That's our baby," she whispered. "We can do this can't we?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Yes we can, together we can."

"Together." She nodded holding onto him. This was going to be difficult, she knew it was, but in that moment, she was too happy. She was carrying this little life inside her, nurturing it and Robin was going to stand by her; they could worry about how they were going to deal with it later, for now she wanted to concentrate on their child and be happy about it.

* * *

 **So, she's pregnant, which means that there is just another obstacle for them to overcome, I hope you are still enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Thank you for reading.**


	6. First stirrings

**Thank you for all your support and reviews, they mean so much to me, they are my inspiration!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Regina was now four and a half months into her pregnancy and was showing, she was having to wear baggy clothes in attempt to hide it, that really wasn't working all that well, people were becoming suspicious because she didn't wear baggy clothes normally, she was a tight clothes type of girl, wearing streamline suits that were sculpted to her every curve, not anymore though, tight clothes were officially a thing of the past.

She and Robin hadn't kissed or done anything since the day she found out she was pregnant, she didn't know how they were managing to resist each other. Pregnancy was making her so horny, she felt like a teenager all over again, a hormonal teenager with needs. She hadn't felt the baby move yet, but it could be any day now, she really couldn't wait to feel the life inside her, be able to know that her child was safe and sound.

She was sat at her desk in her lecture room when there was a knock on the door, "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey," the door opened and Robin walked in holding a paper cup of coffee.

"Ooh, you brought me coffee," she clapped rubbing her hands together as she stood from her desk and walked towards him, one hand laying on her bump, "gimmie."

"Uh, no."

"Why?" She moaned having a miniature paddy.

"You know perfectly well why, you aren't allowed coffee, you haven't been four two and a half months now."

"Oh I hate you," she glared at him, watching as he sipped at his coffee, as if he were taunting her, showing off the fact that he was allowed to drink coffee and she wasn't. "My back hurts," she moaned, lowering herself back down into the chair, "I'm fat."

"Seriously? Want to add something else to that list of yours?" Robin chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me, this is your fault you're the one who knocked… on the door," she changed her tune as they heard the door open. "So Mr Locksley, I hope that cleared things up."

"Ah, thanks Doctor Mills," he nodded, flashing her a quick smile before walking out of the classroom past the redheaded teacher that was stood in the doorway.

Regina groaned inwardly, she didn't want to talk to this woman, couldn't be bothered with her bullshit, she kept telling her to cut down on the cakes and Regina had quickly learnt why someone shouldn't taunt a pregnant woman about the amount of cake she ate, it was never a good idea. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked, turning her nose up.

"I just wanted to come and talk to you about the progression of a certain student."

"Okay, fine, talk." She rested back in her chair and scolded herself for placing a hand on her bump, she tore them away and placed them either side of her. "Who?"

"Actually, you just had him in here, Robin Locksley."

Regina's heart twanged a little as she nodded, what could she possibly want to talk to her about? She found a pen and fiddled with it, "what is it?"

"I'm worried that he's not doing as well as he should be, I think he's falling behind."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head, "you're not serious," she scoffed, "Mr Locksley is a very promising student, I'm surprised that you don't see that."

"Well, it seems that you're a big fan." She smirked, perching on her desk a little too close for comfort, Regina pulled her cardigan tighter around her.

"He's a good student, what do you want me to say?" she shrugged, she was feeling rather defensive of Robin. How could she say that he was falling behind, he wasn't falling behind, she was giving him extra tutoring, so if anything, he should be excelling, he should be first in his class. Then a thought ran through her head, what if Zelena knew? What if somehow she had worked out that they were together and was trying to rattle her into caving and telling everyone?

"I don't know maybe he's just flunking my class."

"He is?" She was baffled, Robin had told her that he had been attending all of Zelena's lectures, why would he be failing? He wouldn't be failing.

"Hmm."

"That's strange because he's top of the class in History."

"Maybe it's the politics he doesn't like."

"Maybe," Regina nodded, she would have to talk to Robin about it later, she hoped it didn't have anything to do with her dislike of Zelena, hoped that it wasn't effecting his studies.

"Could he be spending too much time in here?"

"No, no, like I said, he's a good student," she sighed, sitting back in her chair.

"Do you want some coffee or something, because no offence but you look tired."

"Oh I'm fine," she nodded, seriously, was this woman for real? Of course she was tired she was carrying a life inside her, that took a lot of energy, not to mention the night cravings and the nightly bouts of morning sickness which she saw as being totally unfair. Okay so Zelena didn't know she was pregnant, that didn't give her the right to say that, but this was Zelena, she had no filter.

"Ooh, I joined a new gym, you should come, work out, we could do crunches together."

Fuck no, that was not happening ever, ever; this again was Zelena's polite way of saying bitch you're fat. "I think I'll have to pass."

"Okay, but just so you know, you could do with a little work out, you have totally let yourself go and I mean…"

"Will you just shut up," she scoffed, standing up and pressing a hand to the side of her stomach.

"Look at you…"

"I swear to god Zelena, get out of my classroom."

"I'm going," she held up her hands.

"Good, go," Regina picked up her bag and phone and walked out herself. She was wearing some black suit pants that had an elasticated waist with a grey baggy cardigan that only just masked the bump that was rather prominent now and her breasts were bigger, she hated having to hide it, disguise her baby, she wanted everyone to know, wanted to shout it from the roof tops that she was pregnant, she was going to have to start telling people, she couldn't carry on keeping it a secret. "Shall we go get some cake?" She whispered, looking down at her bump as she rubbed it, "yes I think so too."

She pushed the door to the staffroom open, becoming well aware that there were a lot of people hoarding in there. Rolling her eyes she went to the cupboard where she had stored some biscuits and cakes in a little tin. She reached up and opened it only to find nothing, the tin was empty, her nostrils flared and she shook her head, she needed that. Whipping around she glared at all the other teachers, "right, who has been in my tupperware and stolen my cakes?" She asked, "anyone want to own up to that?" The whole staff turned to look at her as she shook her head in dismay, "seriously, none of you are going to confess?"

"You steal everyone's food," Zelena scoffed, she had somehow resurfaced.

"I needed that cake!"

"No what you need is a good run on the treadmill!"

"You have got to be kidding me," she shook her head, "Zelena, I took one biscuit one time, get over it."

"That one biscuit must have led to more because clearly…"

"I'm pregnant! Not fat! Okay! Are you happy now Zelena, will you maybe stop for just one minute and consider what it is that you are saying?! Now give me my cake!"

All her colleagues were staring at her with wide eyes, their mouths dropped open and she realised what she had just done, well she was a complete and utter failure of a person, she wanted to crawl into a corner and come out again when it was time to go on maternity leave because she knew everyone was going to gossip, that's what always happens, they would want to know who the father is and of course she can't tell them, so they will think that she's some sort of slag who sleeps around and gets knocked up by a guy she whose name she doesn't even know, even if she isn't, even if she's in love with the father of her child but can't tell a soul.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that," Zelena shook her head, "I should have known."

"Ah well," she shrugged, moving across to the door and seeing the look she was getting from Archie, "I'm going to go now." She stated, making her way out of the door and heading off down the corridor.

"Regina wait," she heard her friend and stopped in her tracks, "Regina, you're pregnant?"

"Yes," she nodded, smiling at him, "I'm halfway through my pregnancy."

"Wow, that's amazing, so are you with the father or was it just one of those…"

"It's complicated, but we are together," she whispered, looking to the ground.

"Does he work away or something?"

"Yes," she had just blatantly lied to Archie, she hadn't even thought about it, it had simply been a great excuse and a better plausible explanation than any she could come up with. "I miss him," she wiped her face, that wasn't a lie, she missed being able to be with Robin, to have him hold her. The only times they were ever really alone anymore was for the baby scans and the odd time he would come into the classroom for a talk, she missed actually being with him. "Sorry, these hormones are making me into a moody bitch," she laughed.

"So are you happy about it?"

"Yes, I am," she nodded, rubbing her abdomen as she looked down at it.

"You look happy," he agreed.

"It's amazing," she smiled, "I'm on my way to do something, so I'll talk to you later," she headed off in the direction of the toilets, she was finding that she needed to go to the restroom a lot more since being pregnant. She reached the ladies, there was no way she was hurrying to the staff toilets, which were at the other side of the building. Pushing inside she hurried into a cubicle, whilst she was in there, she took the chance to lift her shirt and look down at her stomach, brushing her fingers across it she hummed as the pressure that was on her bladder was relieved.

She heard two girls enter the bathroom and didn't mean to, but found herself listening into their conversation.

"Yep, they are totally fucking."

"Ew gross, he's old enough to be her father."

"Totally, but she's into that."

"He's her teacher."

Regina's eyes went wide, who were they talking about? Did he teach here, was he in the same position as her? Probably not, he was hardly a thirty years old woman who was pregnant with her student's baby. Regina was no way old enough to be Robin's mother, she was six years old when he was born, that thought alone made her feel a lot better.

"She's Belle though, she's in love with him, she's going to do what she likes and if doing Mr Gold is what she likes, then who are we to stop her?"

Regina audibly gasped, Gold! Gold was in a relationship with one of his students? She really was shocked, totally flabbergasted, he was the vice principle, this was some news.

"Hello? Is someone in here?"

"Shit Courtney."

Regina readjusted her clothes and stood up to exit the cubicle, she opened the door and looked at the two girls whose mouths dropped open in shock. "Miss Mills."

"Hello," she nodded, washing her hands at the sink before moving to the dryer.

"We didn't mean that…"

"Oh, I'm sure you didn't," she chuckled, "don't worry, I'm not going to burst anyone's bubble, but I suggest that the two of you be more careful as to where you are spreading this, you don't want to get your friend into trouble now do you?" She left the room and shook her head, so Robert Gold was doing the same as her, this got her wondering just how many teachers actually had a thing with one of their students, casual or not, it was an interesting concept.

She wandered into the cafeteria, she needed something sugary, something to sate her cravings, since her cakes had been eaten, she was going to have to get some more, she collected a tray and pushed it along, looking at all the different foods. She hadn't ever eaten anything from the canteen, mainly because most of the time she was a health freak who brought high fibre salads, not any more, she needed carbs and sugar.

She put some lasagne onto her plate, then some fries and a burger. Fuck it, she was going all out. Grabbing another bowl she piled it with ice cream from the machine, not forgetting all the toppings, marshmallows, chocolate, sprinkles and sauce. Once she'd got the ice cream she spotted the cakes and her eyes went wide, they were definitely bigger than her stomach, even though her stomach was rather large at the moment. She grabbed a slice of chocolate cake and a piece of apple crumble, with extra custard. Next she picked up a soda and finally an apple, just to look more healthy and not like she was at the feast of five thousand, she seriously could feed about half her class with the food on her tray.

She carried on in the queue and the woman at the checkout was giving her a strange look as she put in all the items, "I'm pregnant, just so you know," Regina scoffed. The look on the woman's face immediately changed.

"Oh thank god, I was going to say, do not stress eat all that."

Regina rolled her eyes and paid for the food on her tray, before leaving the dining room and heading back to her own classroom to eat. She wouldn't eat it all, but she wanted a bit of everything, so why shouldn't she buy it all, what she didn't eat now, she could take home for later. She juggled the tray as she opened the door, pushing through it with her back.

"Ah, it's about time you got back, I've brought you a nice healthy… Regina."

She turned and looked at Robin who was stood holding a salad, "are you serious?" She huffed, walking over to her desk and placing her tray down, "do I look like I want salad at this moment?" She asked.

"I'm going to say no." He laughed.

She looked at her plate and shook her head, "wrong, I do want it," she took it from him and opened her burger, beginning to put the lettuce inside.

"Are you expecting someone else for lunch?"

"Are you going to carry on being a jerk?"

"Sorry," he chuckled bringing a chair up to the front of her desk. She took a bite of her burger and moaned, yes, now this was good, but it could use a little something else. "Nice?"

"Yes, but I think it needs a little…" she put it down and opened it back up again, before commencing to put her marshmallows and chocolate inside.

"You aren't going to eat that, are you?"

She looked up at him and he literally looked disgusted, "you try being fat and pregnant with cravings that won't go away!"

"Sorry, eat away your majesty."

"I will," she nodded, bringing the burger up and taking another bite, "mmm, so good," she moaned as she sunk further into her chair, "just what I needed."

"That is truly gross."

"I know I am."

"No, not you, you're not gross, the burger is gross."

"Excuse me, don't offend my burger, what's it ever done to you?" She mocked, eating some more of it. He reached across to steal a fry and she smacked his hand away, "what do you think you're doing?"

"I just wanted a chip."

"Ooh a chip," she mocked, laughing at his British phrasing, "hands off thief."

"Just one, come on Gina."

"What will you give me in return?" She challenged, trying one of her fries and then dunking it in the ice cream. He rose his eyebrows and that did things to her, caused desire to shoot straight to her core, she knew what that look meant, sexual favours, favours that she longed to accept, just to feel his hands on her body, touching her, giving her pleasure. "Here," she handed him one fry, but just before he could take it from her, she pulled it back and dunked it in the ice cream.

"What are you doing?"

"You can have this one," she held it for him to take from her.

"Eww."

"Do you want it?" He chuckled and took hold of her wrist bringing her hand to his mouth and taking a bite from the fry, moving to take her fingers inside his mouth and sucking on them. "Robin," she moaned, "what if someone sees?"

"No one's going to see," he muttered, running his tongue across her fingers, caressing her with it. "God I miss you so much."

"I know," she nodded, "but we managed to stay apart for four and a half months, were nearly done, nearly there, it's January, we only have five months till you've finished, till you're done."

He released her fingers and shook his head, "the baby will already be here by then Gina, do you really expect me to stay away from you then? I can't, I won't. I want to be there, I want to be with you when you give birth, hold your hand as you bring our child into the world, you can't take that away from me, you just can't."

"Do you think I'd do that?" She scoffed, "I wouldn't deprive you of that Robin? I wouldn't ever," her hand came to cup his cheek, "I promise you I'll tell you when I go into labour, you will be there to see our child be born, I'm not doing it on my own." She laughed, "fuck that, I want to crush your hand."

"You are evil."

"Ah, says the guy who got me pregnant, I am going to have to push something the size of a watermelon out of my vagina."

"Wow," he chuckled, grabbing a couple more of her fries, "we can't miss the watermelon baby birth can we?"

"Oh I can assure you I won't get to miss that," she laughed, picking up a fork and trying some of the lasagna, "do you want some?"

"Go on then," he took the fork he had brought for her salad and they shared her food.

When they got onto the dessert regina was literally mixing everything together, chocolate cake, ice cream, pie, everything into a big sugary bowl of dessert. She couldn't stop the moans that she was making with every mouthful, "I am in heaven right now, I think I might be having a foodgasm."

"Wow, that good? I'm pretty sure I can give you better orgasms."

"Robin."

"Are you liking that food too little baby?" He asked.

She chuckled shaking her head, she was about to refill her spoon when she felt something and her eyes went wide. "Oh my god," her hand came to her abdomen. "Robin come here quick, give me your hand."

He hurried around the desk, "what?"

She grinned at him and took his hand drawing it to her stomach, "here feel this," the baby kicked again and Regina let out a joyful giggle, "hi baby, hi."

Robin looked up at her in wonder, "oh my goodness, hello little one."

She pressed his hand against her harder, "she's kicking me."

"She?"

"I'm just trying it out," she whispered, "Robin talk again."

"Hello, this is your daddy speaking, me and your mommy can't wait to meet you," he was looking up at her as if she was the most precious thing in the world, causing her heart to flutter.

Her baby administered another kick, "I think she likes you." She was so happy that he had been here with her to experience this, she would have hated for him to have missed it. She felt strange, her baby was moving, she could feel it; part of her wanted to know what she was having so she could start calling it she or he, but she really wanted it to be a surprise and she had a feeling Robin did too. "How come she doesn't kick when she hears my voice?"

"I think that the baby might have missed daddy, have you missed your daddy?" He asked, leaning down to kiss her stomach and gaining a movement in return. "Yes, you have, you have, I wish I could be with you and your mommy all the time, yes I do, you are the most important people in my life, I love you both so much." He looked up at her and kissed her lips.

"Robin!" She pushed him away, "we can't do that!"

"Regina, come on it's a special moment."

They couldn't be kissing in the classroom, it was too risky, even if it was a special moment, she didn't want to risk it. The feeling of his lips against hers though had been one that she had missed, the spark and the butterflies in her stomach that weren't coming from her child. "I know," she sighed, "and I want to kiss you, I really do, more than anything, but we both know that we can't do that."

Robin shook his head and moved his hands back to her stomach, "sorry, seems daddy got rather carried away in the moment and he can't resist your mommy when she looks like that."

"Ah, your daddy is a sappy man, you'll know that when you get to meet him," she chuckled. As she watched him she began to get upset, she was so conflicted, she wanted to conform with the rules, but from hearing what she had earlier about Gold, she was beginning to wonder if it were really all that bad to be with a student. Of course she knew it was, she wasn't stupid, she knew that being with Robin was a bad idea, but her resolve was crumbling, she was slowly breaking down. She needed to feel him, let him hold her and she didn't know how much more she could take. "I miss you so much," she cried, looking at Robin and shaking her head, "I don't know if I can bare it any longer, I need you with me."

"I know," he ran his fingers through her hair, "let's have an affair," he burst.

"What?" She furrowed her eyebrows at him, "are you serious? When is that ever a good idea?" She had to admit she had been thinking about it herself, she had been thinking about doing this, going against the rules.

"Well, rules are made to be broken," he quipped, pressing his lips to hers again.

"This is such a bad idea," she mumbled, kissing him back.

"You're probably right," Robin nodded, brushing his fingers over her cheek, "but you're also right about not being able to stay away from each other, I can't do it any more, see you every day and not be able to touch you, watch how your stomach grows, it's driving me crazy. I want to say goodnight and good morning to our child every day, I want our baby to know my voice. I just need to feel you, touch you, make love to you."

Regina moaned and ran her hands across his arms, "I need that too," she muttered, her voice hoarse with desire. "Robin… we shouldn't." She shook her head, closing her eyes as she moved her hand to cup his cheek, "we really shouldn't."

"I know we shouldn't, but do you want to?"

"I..." She didn't know, she was telling herself that she didn't know, but she did, deep down she wanted to, there was something inside her which told her she was going to enjoy it, she was going to like the suspense, but at the same time she was going to be worried, worried they would be discovered, worried that someone was going to find out.

He placed his hands either side of her face, "do you want to?"

She had to make a decision and she knew what she wanted, she just needed to push the fear aside and go for it, "yes," she nodded, "yes I do."

"Good," he kissed her briefly before standing up, "now I think I need to leave before your next class comes in."

"Okay," she nodded. This was such a bad idea, but she wanted it and she knew that Robin wasn't going to tell anyone about the two of them being together unlike how Belle had about herself and Gold. She needed Robin, they needed each other and she was so stupid for doing this, but she couldn't help herself. Just as he was about to leave she spoke up, "oh and Robin…"

"Yeah?"

"My place, seven o'clock?"

"I'll be there," he cast her a wink and left the room.

The game was on.


	7. No longer apart

**I know it's been so long since I updated, but I hope that this chapter makes up for that. We have smut, fluff and a little angst. I hope you enjoy and if you do, please let me know. xxx**

* * *

Regina sat on the couch and stared into the fire, the flames flickered and she just watched them, the orange embers crackling as the light lit the room, casting an ethereal glow across the whole of her apartment. She lay back a little, placing her hands on her bare stomach, she was lounging in her sports bra and slacks, no shirt needed. She wriggled her toes, making the most of seeing them while she still could, because she knew in a few weeks, she could say goodbye to seeing them for a while.

Sighing she rubbed her abdomen slowly, "hello baby, guess what," she smiled, "your daddy is coming to see us, would you like that?" she asked, waiting for a reply in the form of one of the little kicks she had been receiving all day, but she wasn't so lucky, "are you asleep in there little one?" The lack of response gave her her answer. She closed her eyes and shook her head, she had been waiting for Robin to come over since six, she just wished she had told him a little earlier than seven, because she had literally done nothing all evening. Nothing but eat whatever she could find and talk to her baby.

She had also been reading a book on pregnancy and childbirth, which had been a little scary, so she had put it down and hidden it on the bookshelf. Tapping her nails on the lid of her closed laptop, she glanced up to the large clock which was hung on the wall to her right, she still had twenty minutes before Robin would be round, maybe she should slip into something a little sexier. Well, she could do that if any of her sexy clothes fit her, even her sexy bras didn't fit anymore, her breasts were too big and she was having to wear sports bras which provided very little support considering their job and they were totally un-sexy.

There was no way that Robin was going to find her attractive, maybe she could just call him and dismiss the whole plan, but her libido was definitely disagreeing with that idea, she hadn't had sex in so long, she needed Robin, needed his cock. She moved and let out a groan of discomfort, before picking up her laptop and switching it on. Once it lit up, she clicked onto the internet and searched, 'sex during pregnancy,' she was curious as to how it was going to work and if it was even safe.

She spotted an article and decided to read that one, she scanned her eyes over it, taking in all the information it had to offer, the suggestion as to what positions she could use to make her more comfortable and keep baby safe. Once she had finished that one, she read another two, before she clicked on another and loud moans filled the room, her eyes went wide as she realised what she had just done. Oh fuck, she was sat watching a porn video, she knew she really should turn it off, but Robin wasn't going to be there for another ten minutes and nobody would know, would they? She was curious.

She looked around as though someone was watching her before looking back at the screen and watching as the man thrust inside the woman; she rose her eyebrows and tilted her head, the woman's moans were getting louder and she had to rub her legs together, she couldn't believe she was actually sat watching this. Suddenly, something broke through her trance, "Regina, I'm here."

"Fuck!" she slammed the laptop shut, the moans still coming from it as she tried to cover it with the couch cushions, not daring to open it again

"Babe, you alright?" He asked, placing takeout boxes on the coffee table, and taking his jacket off as he looked at her.

"Yes, I'm fine, hello," she smiled, she could still hear the noises coming from her laptop and cringed, hoping to god that he couldn't.

"I brought some takeout, I hope you're hungry, we have pizza, fries, burger…"

"Oh I'm famished," she stated, louder than necessary.

"You sure you're okay?" he pressed, furrowing his eyebrows at her, "you look rather flushed."

"No I'm fine, totally fine, completely perfect. I think it's just slightly warm in…"

 _"Yes! Yes! Oh god yes! Fuck me, fuck me, oh god, mmm, just like that baby, just… arghhh… yes, yes, yes!"_

She screwed her eyes shut and shook her head, for fuck sake, why did that have to happen? Why did that woman have to be so bloody loud in bed? She knew she should have exited the website as soon as she accidently clicked onto it, now she was just absolutely mortified. She opened one eye to look at Robin, who had a humoured grin on his face, "oh would you stop looking at me like that?" she scoffed.

"What was that?" he asked, raising his eyebrows, that annoying smirk not leaving his face, dimples pressed into his cheeks.

"Shut up."

"What are you doing?" he questioned, moving to the sofa as she made a mad dash to grab her laptop before he could, but he got to it before her, picking it up.

"No! That's my laptop!"

"Why is it moaning?" He chuckled.

"Oh fuck off."

He laughed and opened the screen, "this is filthy Miss Mills, really filthy."

"Shut up! Turn it off, Robin! Turn it off! I didn't…"

"You were watching porn?"

She knew she was probably beetroot red, she felt so warm, like her head was going to explode. "Robin," she shook her head, "I accidently clicked on the website, I didn't know it was…"

"Why's the video fifteen minutes in then?"

"Robin!" She snapped, looking down at the floor, "Robin stop," she whispered.

She heard a button click and the noises from the laptop stopped, "sorry," he stated, placing her computer down on the side and coming to sit beside her, "Regina I'm sorry," he sighed, rubbing her arms, "I was just joking with you, babe," he caressed her cheek lovingly, "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't," she shook her head, "I was just embarrassed," she huffed, "honestly, I didn't mean to watch it, the video just came on when I clicked on the website to read an article and I…" she stopped and ran her hands over her face, "I just… I was intrigued."

"Do you really think I care? If you want to watch porn go for it."

"Shut up," she pushed him, looking to the coffee table and deciding that she wanted a change of topic, wanted to put that very embarrassing situation behind her, forget it ever happened, although she knew it probably wouldn't be something she and Robin would be forgetting all that quickly. "What food did you bring?" she asked even though he had already told her, she noted that there were three pizza boxes and a bag full of other food. True she had already eaten bad foods earlier that day, but she needed this food now and Robin knew that. Plus it was the only takeout she could really eat, Indian food wasn't really an option, nor was Chinese as they both messed with her system now she was pregnant.

When he didn't answer, she turned to look at him, he was grinning at her and she shook her head, "really? Robin what are you doing? Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what? I'm just looking at you," he sat down beside her on the couch, and moved so that his head was in line with her bump, he kissed her abdomen gently, rubbing it as he looked up at her, "and thinking how beautiful you look carrying our child."

"Seriously? I'm a bloated beached whale, I would hardly say that I looked beautiful."

"You do, you are beautiful Regina, how can you not see how beautiful you are, you're glowing."

Her hand came to cover his that was on top of her stomach, as she cast him a watery smile, "I don't feel it."

He sighed and sat up pulling her into his arms, "I'm here now okay," he kissed the top of her head and threaded his fingers through her hair, "I'm not leaving you again. I'm going to make sure that you remember how beautiful you are. Personally, I think being pregnant has made you even more beautiful and I can't wait to meet this little one and be able to see you grow. I feel like I missed so much that I should have been here for."

"I'm sorry Robin," she cried shaking her head, "you know I wanted you here, I just couldn't, I couldn't do it."

"Regina," he moved her so that she was sat on his lap, even whilst pregnant she was small in the circle of his arms.

Regina buried her head against his chest, her hands clutching his shirt, she felt awful, she knew it was her fault that he had missed the first half of her pregnancy, all for her to continue the relationship anyway, she could have had him by her side this entire time, but instead, she had deprived him of the experience.

"I don't blame you," he whispered, running his fingers through her hair, "it's not your fault, I know why you were afraid and I understand."

"You missed out Robin, you're right, there was so much you weren't there for, I feel awful."

"Don't," he shook his head, kissing her lightly, "I love you."

"I love you too," she sighed.

"And I love this one," he smirked his hands coming to her stomach.

"So do I," she smiled, "I kind of just wish she would be here now, that we could meet her."

"So you think that the baby is a girl?"

"Hmm, I do, I'm not certain though," her fingers played with the back of his hair as she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him.

"Do you want some food?"

She opened her eyes again and looked at the boxes on the table, did he even need to ask that questioned? She reached out and grabbed one of the pizza boxes, moving to sit beside him, with her legs on his lap. She leant back against the arm of the couch and opened the box. "extra cheese?"

"Of course."

"That is why I love you," she balanced the box on her stomach and looked at him as he smirked at her.

"I cannot believe you are using our child as a food rest."

"Oh, excuse me, this food is for our child as well, she's just holding it for me, aren't you baby?" Regina chuckled, stroking the side of her stomach and receiving a kick in response, "it seems our baby is in agreement with me and I think she probably wants some of this pizza."

"Well, she was who I bought it for."

Regina scoffed and shook her head, "unbelievable, here I was thinking that you had brought that for me, clearly I was mistaken."

"Ah, well, the mother of my child has to eat too doesn't she," he laughed, rubbing her feet comfortingly.

"Yes, she definitely does," Regina stated, picking up a piece of pizza, the cheese stringing at the side, causing her to let out a satisfied groan before she had even tasted it.

"Better than porn?"

"Shove off," she kicked him lightly, shaking her head as she let out a little laugh. He was back and she had missed him so much, she wasn't going to let him go again.

Once they had polished off as much food as they could, leaving one pizza over which Regina would quite happily eat for breakfast considering that it was a Friday and tomorrow would be Saturday; she would have two days to spend with Robin, just them alone with no one else to get in between them. They were laid on the sofa watching a film, Robin had his head rested by her belly as his arms were wrapped around her and she brushed her fingers through her hair as she watched the film that was playing quietly.

Every so often, he would place kisses on her stomach and rub it gently; at that moment, one of his hands was dancing on her upper thigh and it was turning her on so badly. She closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh, "that feels nice."

"Yeah?" his hands moved up a little bit, causing her to pull her bottom lip between her teeth, "do you want to go to bed?"

"I'm not sleepy," she quipped, opening her eyes to look at him again as she found his hand and moved it higher to brush over her, resulting in her low moan.

"Oh trust me, that wasn't the reason I wanted to go to bed."

"Is that so?" She rose her eyebrows, knowing exactly what he wanted to go to bed for and that was what she wanted too. He pressed down harder and she let out a little whimper, "we haven't had this in so long."

"I know," his hand skimmed up and down her leg again, "I missed being able to touch you."

"I missed your touch," she nodded, standing from the couch and reaching for his hands, "let's not waste another second." In this moment, she wasn't his teacher, he wasn't her student, they were just Robin and Regina, two people who were in love and expecting their first child together. Two people who needed to reconnect in a way they hadn't for so long; any thoughts of professions and work life were gone and she was just allowing herself to give into him, she was giving herself to him.

She knew she was wet between the legs, her arousal was soaking her panties, oozing out of her, she just needed him to do something about it. She lead him to the bedroom and wasn't wasting any time, slamming her lips to his as she shoved him against the wall, her hands coming to his belt buckle as she undid it, followed by the button on his pants. Shoving them down along with his boxers, his hard cock was revealed to her for the first time in four and a half months. "God Gina," he groaned.

"I've missed this," she whispered, "let me take control."

"Don't you always," he chuckled, running his hands down her arms, "this is safe, right? I mean for you to have sex."

"Yes," she nodded, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping her lips down across his chest, her hands tracing across his muscles, noting that he was a little more toned than he had been before, "someone's been working out," she grinned looking up at him as she travelled further down, pressing kisses to his hard member.

"Not in the way I would have liked to," he shook his head, one hand coming to run through her hair, "I missed our workouts."

"Me too," she took hold of her sports bra and pulled it over her head, dropping it to the floor, before removing her slacks, leaving her in her panties alone. She kneeled in front of him and pumped his cock a couple of times until a bead of precum leaked from his tip, she dipped her head to taste him, licking along his member and moaning, "I missed you cock."

"I missed your mouth on my cock," he chuckled, playing with her hair as she began to suck, still pumping him from the base of his dick, "but I miss being inside you more."

Her breath faltered as her hand made purchase on his hip and she dropped him from her mouth with one last suck, "god I need you inside me," she moved back up, pressing her breasts and stomach against him, he bent to kiss her, "we won't be able to do it with you on top," she breathed as his lips kissed down her neck, "I was reading up on the best positions."

"You were?" he chuckled, his hands toying with her last remaining article of clothing.

"Yes… take them off Robin," she ordered as he rolled them down her legs, revealing her wet sex as he ran his fingers through her folds.

"You're so wet."

"I know," she nodded, "I need you Robin," she escaped his hands and moved to the bed, pulling him with her. Once he was laid on his back, she straddled his lap, flicking her hair to one side as she ran her hands up his chest. Her libido was so high, it was insane how much she needed this, how much she had missed feeling his skin against hers. She was just about to move him inside her, when she looked into his eyes and choked back a sob.

"Regina?" His hand came up to cub her cheek rubbing it gently, "what is it?" He asked, his breathing laboured as his other hand stroked her baby bump.

She shook her head and let out a little laugh, "I just missed you and I love you," she cried, smiling as she rose up on her knees, bending to kiss his lips, making sure to keep the weight off her stomach.

He chuckled and brushed her hair behind her ear, "well I love you too babe. We're together now and nothing can stop me from being with you."

She took a deep breath a straightened up again, finding his cock, she slipped it inside her, lowering down onto him slowly, letting out a loud moan as her head lolled on her shoulders.

"Take it slow," he whispered, rubbing her hips gently, "don't over exert yourself."

She nodded, her hands coming to his shoulders, "don't worry," she whimpered, beginning to move slowly against him, groaning on each movement as he brushed against that special spot inside her that had her shuddering on top of him. He caressed her breasts causing her breath to catch in her throat, they were so sensitive lately and she swore she'd be able to come from him touching them alone.

"Do you like that?" He asked, rubbing her nipples with his fingers.

"Holy crap," she shook her head, "oh god," she nodded, picking up the speed up a little bit, taking him harder inside her and making sure to drag her clit across him. He got the message though and moved one hand down to her clit, "yes," she whimpered, "yes, yes, oh my god," She had heard that sex during pregnancy was better and they weren't lying, this was amazing, so, so good. "Oooh, my god."

She pressed down harder, changing the angle and taking him deeper inside her, earning a loud groan from him and an almost scream of pleasure from her, "are you close already?" He asked, the hand that wasn't working on her clit coming to rub across her lower back.

"Yes," she nodded, "god yes," she knew that it was usually harder than this to get her off, but she had been waiting for it for so long and her nerve endings were more sensitive because of pregnancy. She knew he wasn't as far gone as she was and that never happened, it was usually her chasing him. He thrust up into her and she lost it, clenching around him as she squealed with her release, "Robin!"

"God, Gina!" he shook his head, pulling out before he came too and caressing her hips, "whoa."

"You didn't finish," she panted, stroking his cheek, still shuddering above him.

"It's fine."

"No," she shook her head, moving him back inside her, "please, please Robin." She began moving again and scrunched her eyes closed as pleasure ripped through her and it built again, how the hell was it possible so quickly after she had just orgasmed? "God Robin!" She had never felt like this in her life, so out of control. He was holding onto her hips and thrusting into her quickly, "please tell me you're close," she whimpered.

"I am," he nodded. He was making love to her so thoroughly, she arched her back and allowed him to literally just take all control, "I'm close."

Her muscles tightened and she was there again! Coming again, this time at the same time as him; she felt him spill inside her, his hips jerking against hers as he groaned and she whimpered.

"Robin, Robin, Robin," she shook her head, leaning back and laying on his legs.

"You okay?" he asked, slipping back out of her and sitting up as her legs wrapped around his waist. "Babe?" he stroked her stomach as she regained her breath and opened her eyes to look at him. She'd never had multiple orgasms before, not in such quick succession, she felt like every nerve end was tingling, like she was completely overcome by feelings.

She nodded, glancing up at him as he chuckled and reached down to pull her up to him, hugging her in his arms as they shared a couple of languid kisses

"I've been thinking about this moment for months," she whispered, nuzzling against him, "let's just say, it surpassed my imagination, my god have I missed that."

"I know, what went on?" he questioned, as she moved her leg up over his, trapping their baby in between them as they both placed a hand on her abdomen.

"I am guessing that was because of the pregnancy, apparently, a woman's… you know… is more sensitive."

"Clearly," he chuckled, "come on, let's clean up a little."

"Hmm," she nodded, "carry me."

"Carry you?"

"Excuse me?" she scoffed, "what is that supposed to mean?"

"What?"

"I am not that much heavier."

"I didn't say that."

"No, but you were thinking it," she shoved him playfully, letting out a little laugh.

"I think I can carry you," he slipped out of bed and lifted her up bridal style, she flung her arms around his neck, letting out a squeal as she held onto him, "yeah, you aren't even heavy."

"Ever the charmer," she smirked, kissing him as he walked into the bathroom towards the shower.

* * *

Regina lay in bed as she ran her fingers over his chest, he was sound asleep and she was just basking in the knowledge that he was safe and sound beside her where he belonged. She kissed his shoulder and moved her fingers through his hair, then down to his stubble, he was so peaceful when he slept and she couldn't help but stare at him and hope that their child would be the same.

She wondered what their baby would look like, would it have his eyes and her hair, or maybe his hair and her eyes, would it be a mini her or a mini Robin? Who would it take after the most personality wise? Would she be hot tempered like her mommy, or calm headed like her daddy? She didn't really care, as long as her baby was happy and healthy, that was all that mattered, was all that would ever matter. She would do everything in her power to make sure that her son or daughter had the happiest childhood she could give, one filled with love and kindness, fun and laughter, that was all she wanted for.

Truthfully, she was shattered, multiple orgasms apparently took it out of you, yet she couldn't sleep, she didn't know what it was. Carefully, she moved out of bed and padded into the living room for a glass of water, she pressed her hands to her lower back, starting to feel like a pregnant woman as she rubbed it carefully, lately it was beginning to ache, especially after a long day. She reached the kitchen and filled a glass, taking a sip and closing her eyes.

Placing her glass down on the counter, Regina felt a pain and gasped, accidently knocking the glass to the ground. She took a couple of deep breaths and shook her head, it was a cramp, that wasn't too bad, but still caught her off guard.

"Regina?!" Robin hurried into the kitchen in just his boxers, the look on his face, telling her that she had scared him to death, "god are you okay?"

"Yes," she breathed, feeling the cramping again and biting down hard on her lip, this time not because she was turned on, but because she was in pain.

"You don't look it, come, lie down," he moved her over to the sofa, laying her down carefully, "do I need to call Dr Whale?"

"No," she shook her head, "it's normal to feel cramps… after sex..." she gasped, screwing her eyes shut, "when pregnant." She brought her legs up and waited for it to go away.

"Is that why you weren't sleeping?"

"It's fine."

"Did I… did I hurt you?" he asked, fear playing on his features as he ran his hand across her abdomen.

"No," she whispered, "you didn't," he didn't look convinced, not in the slightest, in fact he looked really upset, "look at me Robin," she took his chin in her hand and made sure he was looking at her properly, "you didn't hurt me, or the baby. I wanted sex as much as you did and I'm fine, I promise you, it just feels like menstrual cramps" She smiled at him, taking his hand in hers, "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't apologise for that," he kissed her lightly, "I'm going to go clean up the glass, do you want to head back to bed?"

She nodded, "yes, I need to pee first. Can you bring the leftover pizza in with you?"

"Really?"

"Night cravings Robin, get used to them," she smirked, pulling herself up from the sofa and walking to the bathroom. Once she was inside she leant against the door and took a deep breath, she really hoped that her baby was okay, she'd read all the articles about sex during pregnancy, but they had said that it was fine, it still didn't lessen her worry, she was still concerned about little baby Locksley who was all tucked up in her tummy.

After using the bathroom, she came out to find Robin sat on the bed waiting for her, he had found her baby book and was scanning through it, a glass of water and a plate with two slices of pizza on beside him, "you okay?" He asked looking up at her.

"Yes, I'm fine," she smiled, slipping back into bed, eating some of the pizza, she really needed to cut down on all the Italian food she was eating, she just wished she could crave something healthier.

"It says here, that sex is like a little massage for the baby," Robin chuckled.

"Oh dear," she rolled her eyes a she watched him read the book and ate her pizza.

"It also says that the uterus contracts after an orgasm and when you're pregnant, you feel it more. Also, your stomach can harden because of it."

"Okay," she looked towards the clock which read two am, she really should be getting some sleep, she'd been up since six that morning with sickness. Placing her plate down on the side, she drank some more water and got back out of bed again.

"Hey, where you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to brush my teeth," she smiled, "god Robin Locksley, you are such a worrier, I don't know how you coped at home knowing I was here alone."

"I didn't," he sighed, playing with the edge of the duvet.

"Oh Robin," she sighed, hugging him tight, kissing the top of his head.

"You were the last thing I would think about at night and the first thing I would think about in the morning, whether you were alright, how the baby was, scared that something might have happened and you were too scared to call me, too scared to do anything."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, her nose beginning to tingle as she swallowed the lump in her throat and kissed his temple, "I shouldn't have pushed you away, I know that now."

He hugged her back, "if anything ever happened to you or the baby, I don't know what I'd do." She saw a tear roll down his cheek and pulled back to wipe it away.

"Nothing is going to happen to us," she shook her head, "the baby is healthy, I'm healthy."

"I know," he exhaled and kissed her stomach, "I know that our little prince or princess will be perfect.

"Yes." She smiled, "now, I am going to brush my teeth and go to bed, I'm shattered."

"Okay, hurry back."

"So protective."

"You have no idea."

* * *

Regina blinked her eyes open, realising that Robin's arm was tightly surrounding her, she grinned and yawned, snuggling deeper into his embrace. She didn't care what time it was, although she was guessing it was closer to the afternoon than the morning, she just wanted to lay here in Robin's embrace all day, doing nothing but cuddling and sharing kisses. She didn't know if she was quite ready for more sex, because as amazing as that had been, it hurt afterwards, maybe she would have to talk to Dr Whale about it at her upcoming appointment.

She felt Robin's lips trace her neck lightly and guessed that he was waking up from the way he was shuffling behind her. She hummed and moved her hand to touch him, as his hand came to lay on her stomach. This was a wonderful way to wake up, much better than the way she had been doing for way too long.

"Good morning baby."

"Who are you talking to?" she asked sleepily, "me or our child?"

"Both," he chuckled, nuzzling her playfully, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine and apparently, I am not waking up with morning sickness this morning, which is a large bonus."

"I thought that stopped after the first trimester?"

"Well, apparently, I wasn't so lucky with that one," she sighed, "for some women it carries on through the second and if you're really unlucky, the third."

"That's a bummer."

"Tell me about it," she groaned, turning in his arms to look at him, "good morning."

"Good morning." She grinned, pressing his lips to hers, cupping her cheek lightly. After a quick kiss, he moved his hands to her stomach again, "and good morning to you precious baby, are you ready to spend a day with your mommy and daddy? Just the three of us?" he pushed the duvet back and moved her night shirt up so that they could see her bump properly.

"Yes," Regina smiled waiting for her little one to kick, "I think I might go and do some yoga."

"Yoga?"

"Yes," she chuckled, "I need to make sure I keep moving or I'll cease up by the time I reach thirty weeks, never mind forty. Plus, Dr Whale said that my bump is progressing quickly, that she is growing fast in there, meaning that I am sticking out more, but thats okay," she smiled, moving out of bed and pulling her night gown off in favour of donning the clothes she had been wearing the previous night. "Come work out with me," she took his hand and pulled lightly.

He groaned and buried his head in the pillow, "do I have to?"

"Get out of bed lazy head," she giggled, "come on, I'll show you what I learnt in my prenatal class."

"You went to one of those already?"

"Ah, yes, last week, but you can definitely come with me this week," she smirked, kissing his cheeks, "come on, do some yoga with me and baby, I thought it was supposed to be a family day. Plus it gives you a clear mind, clear mind healthy mind," she laughed.

"Oh god, you've not gone all spiritual on me have you?"

"No, come on," she managed to get him out of bed and into the living room. She found the inflatable pink ball that was stored in the closet and threw it at him, catching him by surprise.

"Hey," he chuckled, bouncing it a couple of times, before moving the coffee table and putting the exercise ball in the centre of the room for her. "How about I make your breakfast whilst you meditate or whatever it is?"

"Fine," she rolled her eyes, she wasn't going to force him to do yoga with her and if she thought about it, she could eat. She sat on her ball and watched him in the kitchen before beginning to stretch a little, getting ready. She was just about to get into her first position when there was a knock on the door. "Urgh."

"Babe, door."

"I know," she sighed, standing and moving to the door; without thinking that Robin was in her kitchen and she was in workout gear, she opened the door. "Hello?" Her eyes went wide and she gasped, "mother?"

"Regina."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, one hand coming to her stomach.

"Am I not allowed to visit my daughter? Do you always answer the door dressed in such attire?" Her mother stopped talking and frowned, "Regina, do you think you have something to tell me?" she questioned, her eyes fixed on Regina's baby bump. The only glitch being that she hadn't exactly got around to telling her mother that she was pregnant yet, oops.


	8. Meeting mother

**Don't even get me started on how long it has been since I updated, all I can say is sorry and I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter! Thanks Lucy, Olivia and Hannah for the motivation! Love you all!**

* * *

Regina cleared her throat as she looked at the woman stood in front of her, "mom."

"Regina, you're pregnant."

"I am," she nodded, her hand coming to rest on the swell of her abdomen, conscious that she was literally only wearing her sports bra and lycra leggings, her bump protruding over the top of them.

"You didn't tell me."

"I was waiting for the right moment," she whispered.

"Which was when? When the child was old enough to ask where's grandma?"

"No," Regina shook her head, "I know I should have told you mom, I'm sorry okay, I've just had a lot on at the minute with work and the baby, it's been quite the surreal experience. I promise I was going to tell you."

Cora rolled her eyes and shook her head, "very well, can I come in or am I going to have to stand out here?"

"Of course, come in," her mother pulled her bags inside and closed the door behind her.

"Babe who was it?" Robin called and Regina squeezed her eyes together, before opening them to look at her mother. Robin came into the living room wearing just his boxers and stopped still upon seeing the other woman standing beside her. "Oh."

Cora rose her eyebrows as she took Robin in, Regina watched worrying slightly as she looked at Robin, she could tell that he was confused, she couldn't blame him, she was confused too. "Regina why is there a half-naked man in your sitting room?"

"Um," she tried to fight the urge to laugh, because it was just so damn funny, Robin's face was priceless, so was her mother's and has this been some sort of television program, she would have loved it, but it wasn't, it was her life. Her boyfriend was literally stood in his underwear in front of her mom and it was the first time they met, what a first impression that was. "Well..."

"I was just making breakfast," Robin supplied, "pancakes and bacon if you would like some."

"Regina?" Cora ignored Robin and stared at her, Regina took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "well?"

"Mother, this is Robin," she gestured with her hand, "Robin, this is my mother," she saw the immediate alarm flash over his face, he obviously hadn't known that she was her mom.

"I hardly think you should be introducing us when he is wearing no clothes," Cora rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm going to go grab some clothes," he nodded, hurrying off, Regina couldn't help but check out his ass as he went, his boxers hugged to his hips and showed the defined cheeks of his butt, something she would have commented on had she not been standing right beside her mother, it might be slightly inappropriate.

Once he had gone, she turned to her mother, "so would you like a drink or something?"

"Regina, who was that man?"

"I told you, he's Robin."

"Is he the one who got you in this mess?"

"This mess?" Regina scoffed, "what mess might that be?" She questioned moving to flip the pancake Robin had left on the stove as she looked over at her mother. She knew where this was going and it was going to end in a swinging match, them throwing hurtful words at each other until Cora walked off with her head held high, leaving Regina behind feeling like a useless piece of crap. God if she dared say anything nasty about her baby, she might just hit her with the bloody skillet, she could blame it on pregnancy mood swings.

"You know what I am talking about, this pregnancy wasn't planned, was it?"

"Well no," she shook her head, caressing her stomach, "it wasn't planned, but it doesn't mean I love my child any less."

"How can you have been so foolish Regina, don't you know what a condom is? Or other contraception, why weren't you on other contraception? Do you know how dangerous it is not to use any contraception? And no, before you start I am not talking about the baby now, although to be honest that is a given, I'm talking about the diseases Regina."

"The diseases?" She huffed, well that was just plain insulting, how many men did she think that she slept with for Christ sake, she was a grown woman and she knew the importance of contraception and she and Robin had used it every time, except for once and that happened to be the time their baby was made, she wouldn't take it back, not for one minute, if she was given the option to go back and use a condom she wouldn't, because she wouldn't have her child right now and she wouldn't have Robin. Then something else came to her and she glared at her mother, "what are you saying?"

"Well, you can catch all sorts Regina."

"Yes, but I've only been with Robin without contraception, are you saying that the man I love could have given me a disease? That he would have put me in danger like that?"

"Regina…"

"No, you don't know him, Robin would never put me in danger that way, he might have gotten me pregnant, but had he had something, he never would have gone along with not wearing a condom," she felt slightly strange having this conversation with her mother if she were honest, she wasn't really the first person that came into her head when she imagined talking about sexual contraception. Her mother had been the one to bring it up in her judgemental ways, she wasn't one who could just be happy for her child, she had to question every element of something before she was content.

"Regina, I am simply questioning how you got pregnant that is all."

Regina took a deep breath, she knew there was no point prolonging the argument, the stress wasn't good for the baby and she certainly wasn't going to let her mother affect her child, "well mother, I got pregnant the same way as most, I had sex."

"You know that is not what I meant Regina Maria Mills."

"Really? Full naming me are we?" Regina scoffed, taking the pancake off the heat, "Robin, what are you doing with these?" She asked, adding it to the pile he had warming on a low heat in the oven as she poured another one in the pan.

"Coming," he came into the kitchen with his jeans and a t-shirt on, at least he looked more presentable that he had before, not that Regina had been complaining, it was nice having him back to walking around her apartment in nothing more than a skimpy pair of boxer shorts, not that she was objectifying him or anything like that, he just had a nice package, she almost laughed at the thought. Robin placed his hands gently on her hips and kissed her temple before moving past her to look into the pan.

She looked up at her mother and saw that she had her eyes narrowed, Regina had a feeling a conversation was needed here, "okay mom, can you come with me please," she was about to take her in the bedroom when she remembered they hadn't changed the sheets from the night before and the last thing she wanted was her mother making a comment about how the room smelt like sex and pizza, because let's be honest, it probably did, something she didn't care about in the least. She led her back into the sitting room, gesturing to the couch as she sat beside her, a hand coming to cover her bump again. "Why were you looking at him like that?"

"Like what?"

"With your disapproving face," Regina gestured at her, before going back to tracing along her stomach.

"Well, I was just thinking how young he looked."

"Young?"

"Hmm, he's younger than you isn't he?"

"Yes, what does that have to do with anything?" Regina scoffed.

"How much younger?"

"Not that much younger," Regina sighed, rolling her eyes, trust her mother to quiz them instead of being happy for them.

"Regina."

"Okay, so he's twenty-four," she whispered.

"Twenty-four? Six years younger than you?"

"Yes," Regina closed her eyes before looking over to the kitchen, she could hear low music playing, Robin had obviously turned it on, "please mother, I love him, don't do anything to destroy that, please."

"Love?"

"Yes love and he loves me, he waited for me."

"Waited for you?"

"It's a long story," Regina shook her head, there was no way her mother was ever going to know about that, no way at all she would be telling her the whole story about herself and Robin, it just wasn't really an option, her mother would judge her, ask her why she had been so weak as to let him back into her life, to risk so much for him, risk her job, her income for him when she had a baby to support. That wasn't a question she could answer right now, she didn't think she would be able to without the tears flowing down her cheeks. She needed him and he needed her, that was all there was to it.

"I have time."

"All you need to know mother is that Robin loves me and he loves our child, that is all that matters."

"Does he have the financial means to support you though Regina?"

"What does that matter?"

"Children are expensive to maintain."

"Mother, I make a substantial amount of money in my job…"

"So he's unemployed?"

"No, I didn't say that, he works part time."

"Doing what?"

"He teaches sport clubs at the community centre some nights."

"Oh dear," Cora sighed, "that is worse than I thought."

"He will get a good job, he just…"

"He is clearly a loser without qualifications Regina."

How was she supposed to tell her mother that he almost had his qualifications, that in a couple of months he would graduate and have a degree in History and Politics? There was no way she could tell her that without confessing what he was to her other than her lover. "I don't think that is any of your business," she should have just lied, told her mother that he had some amazing job with a massive pay check. "How dare you call him a loser, he isn't, he is so smart and I do not appreciate you judging him like that, you have no right to."

"Babe, breakfast," Robin called, looking around the door.

"Okay," she smiled at him before looking back at her mother, "where are you staying?"

"I was going to stay here, but apparently, you have other company," Cora stood from the couch.

"Mom…"

"No, I'll find a hotel…"

"Mom, you can stay here," Regina sighed, walking closer to her, "I want you to stay here, but you have to please try with Robin."

"Fine," Cora huffed.

Regina turned her back and rolled her eyes as she looked at Robin and went with him into the kitchen, leaving her mother alone in the living room, "god, Robin I am so sorry about that," she breathed, rubbing her hands over his arms.

"Your mother is here?"

"Yes, I know, she hadn't told me," she took a deep breath and looked to the ground, "this wasn't how I planned the two of you meeting."

"Hey, look at me," he cupped her face gently, "it's going to be fine okay," he cast her a dimpled grin as he pressed a small kiss to the tip of her nose, "I love you."

She could help but smile back and move further into his embrace, hugging him, her bump between them; at that moment, she felt the baby kick and they both gasped, Regina looked up at him, a smile forming on her lips as they both looked down. She knew that Robin had felt it too, after all her stomach was pressed against him.

"I felt her, she's going to be a little soccer player when she's older," he chuckled, on hand coming to stroke the side of her bare abdomen. She really needed to go and change her clothes, but she liked showing off her bump when she was around the house, liked to be able to stroke across her skin, knowing she was that bit closer to her child; not that she could physically be any nearer than she was already, her baby was inside her, she was a part of her, growing inside her. She really needed to find out if her baby was a girl or a boy because she was getting so used to thinking it was a girl and if not, she needed to reroute and think about the idea of having a boy, something she hadn't really considered.

"I think her other foot is kicking my bladder," Regina groaned, rolling her eyes as she caressed the area where the baby was kicking, Robin leant his forehead against hers and threaded their fingers, still pressing their hands to her bump.

"She's just reminding her mommy and daddy that she is here."

"I believe she is," Regina chuckled, kissing him lightly as they both enjoyed the special moment, since the first kick the day before, their little one had been rather active, Regina wasn't complaining, she loved that Robin could now feel the baby too, she had been able to feel tingles, but nothing so strong as what she was feeling now.

"The baby is a girl?"

Regina turned to see her mother staring at them which was quite creepy because they had been in their own little bubble, how long had she been standing there? She saw the look in her mother's eye, she seemed as though she was on the verge of tears, she only ever wanted to look out for her, she didn't mean to be as harsh as she always was, she was just a little protective. "We don't know yet," Regina shook her head, "I'm hoping… not that I would care in the least if our child were a boy," she added quickly, looking at Robin as he chuckled and took the pancakes out of the oven where they had been keeping warm and placing them on the circular table in the dining room.

"I think Regina wants a girl," he laughed, plating up the bacon and eggs, before placing them down with the pancakes, "if I'm honest, I would like that too," he grinned, pressing a kiss to her temple as he walked past her and grabbed the orange juice form the fridge, "would you like some breakfast Mrs Mills?"

Regina watched for her mother's reaction, praying that she wouldn't be rude again, "in fact, I think I will," she nodded, walking over to the table and sitting down, raising her eyebrows at her daughter, "well? Are you joining us?"

"Of course, I just need to relive myself first, apparently, baby thinks that my bladder is a football". Should she be leaving her mother and Robin alone together in the kitchen? Was that really safe? She didn't really have much choice if she were honest, she really needed to pee, "so, I'm just going to…"

"Regina, go to the bathroom already," Cora waved at her, "you're bouncing about like you used to as a child," she saw the smirk on her mother's face and rolled her eyes.

"I'm going," she looked at Robin, trying to have a conversation with him by just staring at him, asking him if he were alright with this, gesturing with her head that he could go with her if he wanted, not that it would be weird, but maybe less awkward than sitting with her overbearing mother. He simply chuckled, before sitting down in the chair opposite her and apparently engaging in some sort of conversation with her.

Regina narrowed her eyes, before feeling another kick, "okay, okay I'm going," she huffed, her hand on her bump, "you're a bossy little madam aren't you."

* * *

After breakfast which had gone better than expected, they were all sat in the living room, exchanging stories, mainly about Regina, from when she was younger and obviously from when Robin had known her. Regina hadn't said much if she were honest she felt slightly like a tag along. She had never seen such a turnaround in her mother before, she had gone from hating Robin completely, having a lack of faith in him, in everything he did, to being here now and absolutely doting on him, it was crackers, completely bonkers, but it was her mother, what did she expect? She was the most unpredictable woman she had ever met, bar herself.

Robin was telling some story about Regina's pregnancy cravings, about the weird combinations she had been trying out, when Regina's phone buzzed and she was more than happy to leap up and answer it, it was a reason to get up and away from the conversation about her that she already knew about, it was her life for christ sake, of course she remembered doing it. She answered the phone and walked away from her mother and Robin, guessing that they would be alright without her for a little while.

"Archie?"

"Hello, Regina, I was just ringing to ask how you were doing."

"Oh, I am very well," she smiled, leaning against the wall and playing absently with the tassel on the sweater she had changed into earlier. She was so happy to have friends like Archie who cared about her, genuinely cared about her enough to check in on her, it was touching, it really was.

"Oh good, do you need anything? I could…"

"Archie, I love that you are sparing a thought about me, but I can assure you I am great."

"Yes, but I just keep thinking about you being alone in your apartment… I didn't mean it to sound that way," he rushed, "I meant that I think I would prefer it if you had someone there with you."

"Well, you don't have anything to worry about there," she chuckled.

"Oh, is your boyfriend back? You said he worked away."

"Yes he is, and my mother is over also, she came to look out for me."

"Aww, well it must be nice to have her there."

"She's been here less than an hour and I already want to strangle her, do I need therapy Dr Hoper?" she smirked, knowing that he was a lecture of phycology.

"Probably Dr Mills," he laughed on the other end, "however it is more normal than you would think to have a troubling relationship with your parents."

"Really? Good," she chuckled, looking through the doorway as she heard Robin's laughter filter through. She rolled her eyes, it made her smile though, hearing him laugh, after having to live without that sound as long as she'd had to, it sounded so good just being able to listen to that noise.

"Regina, would you like a little bit of advice?"

"Hmm."

"Don't strangle her."

Regina sniggered and shook her head, "I'm afraid I can't promise you I won't," she quipped, closing her eyes and pressing her free hand to her throat as she felt a bought of nausea, "Archie, I'll talk to you later," she gagged.

"Regina, you alright?"

"Hmm, just going to throw up," she excused, dropping the phone down without saying goodbye and rushing to the bathroom, she literally threw herself down onto the bathroom tiles as her stomach heaved and she lost her breakfast. She retched again and winced, she hated this, hated that she was unlucky enough to still have to be going through it, still have to endure the sickness, maybe it was a punishment for making Robin suffer for so long, for keeping him away, maybe her little one was angry at her because she hadn't allowed her daddy to talk to her.

Regina shook lightly as she tried to control her breathing; she heard the bathroom door fly open and spotted both her mother and Robin coming towards her, "Regina?" Cora questioned, moving closer, "surely you shouldn't be vomiting still, how far on are you?"

"Four and a half months," she breathed.

"You're in the second trimester, why are you…"

"Some women can experience it the whole way through their pregnancy," Robin chipped in, appearing beside Regina as he played gently with her hair, trying to comfort her in some way , moving his hand to her back and drawing soothing patterns. She brushed her hair behind her ear and sat up, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I got you," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he held her in his arms, his thumbs coasting up hers.

She smiled before pulling back, having Robin here comforting her was a refreshing feeling compared to having to throw up alone like she had been doing, so she basked in the moment.

Though the reminder that they weren't alone came form her mother not so subtly clearing her throat, Regina looked up to see her standing in the doorway, she reached over for some tissue to wipe her mouth before standing and grabbing her toothbrush, hoping to get the taste out of her mouth.

"Have you seen a doctor about this? Aren't there any medications you can take?"

"I don't want to do anything that might endanger my child's life," she sighed, "I've been trying different herbal remedies but..."

"Regina you can't be vomiting like this none stop."

"Rather that than take some drug which could hurt my baby," she scoffed, dropping the toothbrush back in the mug.

"Babe, your moms just worried about you," Robin stated.

Regina turned and glared at him, "so you'd rather put our child in risk?" She snapped, "whose side are you on?"

"This isn't about sides," he sighed, "your mother is clearly just..."

"Where has she been?" Regina huffed, "I haven't seen her in nearly a year and she just turns up here expecting me to be okay with that? You left mother, without any word of where to, I called at your apartment you weren't there, the door man told me that you hadn't been for a while, where were you mother? You accused me of not telling you when I found out that I was pregnant, well you didn't tell me you left."

"Regina, I went on a little trip, I was with a friend in the Hamptons darling."

"And you couldn't have told me you were with a friend in the Hamptons? I'd driven all the way to Boston to surprise you, much like you have right now, why did you come here in the first place mother? You didn't say earlier." She was annoyed, because her mother liked to interfere? She always thought that she knew best, even when she didn't; she liked to be in charge, for everyone to submit to her, well not anymore, she herself was going to become a mother and that was something she wasn't going to allow her own mother to control, she was the one who decided what was best for her child, her and no one else, except from Robin of course, but at this stage, she was the boss and wasn't going to do something that might risk her baby.

"I wanted to see my daughter on her birthday."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at her mother then to Robin who looked just as confused as she bet she did, "what date is it?"

"It's February the twenty-seventh." Robin stated.

"Oh," she looked down and shook her head, "I forgot."

"You forgot what?"

"It's her birthday tomorrow," Cora shook her head, "I don't know how you managed to forget your own birthday."

"I didn't know what the date was and I had more important things to focus on than my birthday," she scoffed.

"It's your birthday?"

"Hmm," she rolled her eyes and left the bathroom, "no big deal."

Robin followed after her as she went into the bedroom and realised that her mother had to go through there to get to the bathroom, she looked at the crumpled sheets and grabbed the duvet, shaking it a little, before spraying some aerosol and looking around, everything else seemed alright. "Regina…" Cora walked out and stopped, an eyebrow raising, something which reminded Regina of herself. "Why is your underwear on the floor?"

"What?" She moved back around and saw her panties dropped under a chair, she scrunched her nose up and shrugged, "they must have fallen off the chair, I'm sure they're clean," she bent down and picked them up, knowing full well that they weren't they were the ones Robin had removed from her the night before in their hurry to come together.

"Well dear, I need to go out and get a few things, it shouldn't take me long."

"Okay," Regina cast her a forced smile as she watched her leave, before rushing back in the bathroom and dropping the panties in the wash basket. "I can't believe you threw them on the floor," she cringed, looking to him, "Robin."

"You didn't tell me it was your birthday."

"Robin, I don't really care about birthdays to be honest, I'm thirty-one tomorrow, so what? What's another year?" She really didn't care, people always made a big deal about ageing and yeah, Robin was younger than her, but what did that matter? So much had happened in that last year and she was glad for it, to be honest her being a year older meant she was that much closer to having her child with her, to be able to meet her daughter, or son, to hold her baby in her arms and show her little one how much she loved her/him.

"I might have liked to have known, maybe I wanted to celebrate your birth."

"You did?" she chuckled, raising her eyebrows as she sat down on the edge of the bath and bit down on her bottom lip.

"Of course, I did," he grinned walking towards her, his hands coming to her knees as he pushed her legs apart and moved in between them, "I think you need a proper birthday celebration," he smirked, his hands running up and down her upper thighs, thumbs skimming over her skin.

"What did you have in mind?" she questioned, bumping her nose against his playfully.

"I can think of a couple of things."

"I'm sure you can, do you think maybe you might like to give me a taste of those things?"

"Oh, well your birthday isn't until tomorrow," he tutted, "I don't know if it would be fair."

She pouted at him, knowing exactly what those things were, they probably involved all their clothes on the floor, "but I've been good this year, haven't I?"

"I don't think so Miss Mills, I think you have been extremely bad," he rose his eyebrows at her, "you've been a very naughty girl."

She looked at him and just couldn't help it, she burst into laughter, "I'm a naughty girl, am I? What does that make you?" she giggled, her hands taking hold of his collar as she pulled his lips to meet hers, allowing her to kiss him, she pulled back a little, her lips grazing against his as she spoke, "and here I was thinking I was the teacher."

She saw the look in his eyes darken as he pulled her up off the bath and kissed her, one hand tangling in her hair as the other went to her lower back, allowing her to rub herself against his leg, of course she took advantage of this and moaned into his mouth, receiving a satisfying amount of friction on her clit. She shuddered in his arms, whimpering against his lips, "Robin," she breathed. His hand moved down the front of her pants, his fingers stroking through her wetness as he circled her clit. She ground against his hand, increasing the pressure.

"Oh my."

Regina immediately froze, tearing her lips from Robin's as she turned to see her mother staring at them in the doorway, "mom, I thought you were going out."

"I was, but I decided to freshen up a little after my travel first."

"Right," Regina's hand found Robin's wrist and pulled his arm, making him take his hand out of her pants, "well, you do that, we'll just, go somewhere else, anywhere else," she dragged Robin out of the room with her as they both cringed and made their way into the living room. "That didn't just happen."

"Oh I think it did."

"Mortified."

Robin chuckled and shook his head, "do you want something to drink?"

"If you can make me a memory potion so I can make myself and my mother forget that she walked in on you touching me, then yes please."

"I'm afraid I can't."

"Oh well then, I guess I'll just have to have some orange juice."

* * *

Later that night they all enjoyed some of Regina's lasagna, before Cora stated that she was jet lagged from her flight, despite it only being an hour from Boston to Maine. Her mother was sleeping on the pull-out bed in the living room, that alone had caused worry for Regina, mainly because she realised that when the baby came she had literally no room, which also meant that she was going to have to move into either a bigger house or apartment. She could afford it, had actually been saving money, but she knew it was so stressful moving, so had up until now avoided the topic, but she was going to have to address it sooner or later.

Robin and Regina were stood in the kitchen, he had his arms around her and was watching over her shoulder as she scooped up a fork full of chocolate cheesecake.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek and hugged her a little tighter, his fingers brushing across her abdomen before he pulled away, "I should be getting off."

"What?" She turned around a mouthful of cheesecake, watching him slip into his coat as she swallowed her dessert, "where are you going?"

"Home," he shrugged.

She furrowed her eyebrows and pouted at him, "you're leaving me," she whispered, not knowing why she was feeling so emotional about this, he was literally going back to his house, it wasn't as if she was never going to see him again, "why are you leaving me?" she cried. Oh god, was she actually crying? She rubbed her hand across her face and found that there were actual tears there, she was a grown woman, why was she crying about something like this?

"Regina," he moved closer to her pulling her into his arms, "hey, shush," his fingers carded through her hair as he spotted a kiss to her temple, "stop that missis."

"I don't want you to go," she breathed, holding onto him tight, but making sure not to squish bump, Robin kept referring to the baby as bump because let's face it, at the moment the baby was a bump and he said it was better than saying he or she.

"Regina, I can't just live here."

"Why not?" she whispered.

"It's too risky."

She sniffed against his shoulder and shook her head, "can I make a birthday request?"

"Yes."

"Don't leave."

He chuckled and brushed her hair back from her face, "fine, I'll stay,"

She beamed up at him before looking down at the bump which was currently kicking her, "I think you made bump very happy with that answer, she doesn't want her daddy to go."

He grinned and shook his head, dropping down to kiss her stomach, "do you want daddy to stay here with you and mommy?" He asked, caressing her gently as there was another kick, "I'll take that as a yes," he kissed her there again, before moving back up to her lips, "do you have any other birthday requests?"

"Hmm, I can think of something."

"You can?"

"Yes."

"Does it involve you trying to be quiet in order to not wake your mother?"

"Most definitely."

* * *

They had fooled around a bit and Regina tried not to make any noise, but there had been times in which she hadn't been able to stop it, a few loud moans and cries had slipped from her lips as Robin gave her an early birthday present, something she was very grateful for. She stirred in bed and looked to the window, light was shining through and she turned to kiss Robin on the cheek, she saw a smile creep up onto his face as he reached out to pull her closer.

"Good morning my beautiful birthday girl," he breathed, pecking her lips lightly.

"Good morning," she grinned, snuggling into his embrace, "how did you sleep?" she asked, stretching a little as she placed her hands on her bump and caressed it lightly.

"Very well, how about you," he opened his eyes to meet hers.

"I always sleep better when you're with me, except from when you get me with your toe nails."

"What?" he crinkled his nose up as he looked at her.

"Your nails scratch me," she snickered, placing one of her legs over his as she ran her foot up the back of his calf.

"Do they?"

"Hmm, I think you might need to cut them."

"Oh do you now?" He rose his eyebrows at her and she bit her lip, recognising that look in his eyes.

"I do."

"I don't suppose you'll be wanting your birthday present then."

"What is it?"

"Sexual favours," he grinned cheekily, "for now, because someone didn't tell me it was their birthday and they wouldn't let me go home for their present."

"Well, I'll never turn down your sexual favours…" she saw the look on his face and rolled her eyes, "anymore, I won't turn them down anymore." She knew he was referring to the night he came over when they had just found out he was her student and she had sent him away. "Anyway, how do you have a gift at home when you didn't even know it way my birthday?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I already had a gift for you for another reason," he shrugged.

She narrowed her eyes at him, what was he talking about? She had no clue, but she wasn't going to quiz him on it, there wasn't much point, he probably wouldn't tell her anyway. "Hmm, I think I want my first gift now," she smirked.

"You do?" he moved closer to her.

"I do," she nodded.

"Okay then," she watched as he moved down her body, kissing her skin, skimming over her bump and upper things, going under the duvet.

"I think I'm going to like this gift," she breathed, he hadn't eaten her out in so long, it felt like forever since he had gone down on her and she had missed it. He costed down, pressing kisses to her knee as he pulled her underwear with him and kissed back up her inner thigh.

"God, I can't wait to taste you again," he stated, his stubble tickling her womanhood.

"What are you waiting for?" she whispered, her hand coming to his head, her fingers running through his hair as she wiggled her hips at him.

"Impatient milady," she felt him grin against her as he parted her folds and ran his tongue through them, dipping it inside her, she felt him groan against her, slowly his tongue twirled across her flesh, working his way back to her clit which he sucked into his mouth.

"Ooh Robin!" she gasped, pressing his head against her, "I missed this," she breathed, feeling a hand run up across her stomach, heading towards her breasts, he squeezed gently and played with her nipple. She closed her eyes and arched her back, thrusting her hips against him. His other hand was dancing on her thigh, before brushing up to where his mouth was and playing with her entrance, running his ringer around, but not giving her much relief, simply teasing her until she moaned and writhed, begging for more, for him to plunged his fingers inside her and fuck her with them, she needed it, needed that extra stimulation. "Robin come on."

"Impatient," Robin chuckled against her, the vibrations making her shudder in pleasure, before he thrust two fingers inside her, causing her to buck against him. He pulled his lips from her clit looking up at her from under the covers, "is that what you wanted baby?"

"Yessss." She rocked her head to the side as she slowly rotated her hips against his mouth, urging him to suck on her again.

"I didn't quite catch that," he smirked against her leg and she knew he was pushing her to tell him what she wanted him to do, to tell him how he made her feel and she also knew that he wouldn't continue with his actions until she did.

"Yes! Yes I want it, god I want it so much…" he moved his fingers again, curling them up against the spot inside her that made her want to scream, his mouth also coming down to surround her clit as he sucked, flattening his tongue and running it directly over her clit, before flicking it and repeating, working to drive her insane, she knew that he knew what it did to her, knew the feelings he brought forth. "Oooh yes, yes, ooh Robin," she slapped her arm across her mouth and bit down, her eyes closing. "There, there, right there!" She gasped.

He continued, pushing her closer and closer to her peak, his fingers and tongue fucking her senseless, her body began to shake as she brought her legs up, wrapping them around his shoulders, pressing him tight against her as she gripped the sheets and flung them back so that she could see him over the top of her bump. Suddenly he picked up the pace and that was it, she was gone, her body going into spasm as she came on his tongue and fingers, crying out louder than she thought.

"I love you! God I love you so much! Fuck, Robin, ooooh," her eyes rolled back as he continued to lick her and push his fingers against the tight clenching of her walls, resulting in his groan against her sex, "stop," she whispered, the feeling becoming too much on her sensitive clit, "Robin," she squeezed her thighs together and he got the message, moving so that he wasn't directly at her clit. Instead he pulled his fingers out from inside her and moved his mouth there, licking her clean, before pulling away and sucking on his fingers.

"Mmm delicious," he grinned, before moving up to hover over her, "would you like a taste?" She rose her eyebrows at him, before pulling him down so that she could kiss him, tasting herself on his lips, she pulled back as he rested his head against hers, "happy birthday my queen."

"Thank you," she giggled as he brushed her hair behind her ear.

"You do know you probably just woke your mother right?"

Her eyes went wide as she starred at him, "oh shit."

* * *

After having a quick shower, they got dressed and left the bedroom, finding Cora sat at the kitchen island sipping a cup of coffee, Regina took a deep breath before going in and pouring one for Robin, grabbing a glass of orange juice for herself, literally muttering a good morning to her mother, not even daring to look up at her from embarrassment.

Robin came in and she looked up at him before clearing her throat and having to look at her mother before she got told off for being rude, "did you sleep well?"

"I've had better nights," she stated, casting them a poignant look, before bringing her coffee to her lips and taking a swig.

"Oh, was the mattress not comfy?"

"Oh dear I can assure you that wasn't the issue."

"I see," Regina knew exactly what the issue was and felt slightly mortified.

"It was more having to listen to my daughter as she had loud sex, I think you might need to make sure that your walls are reinforced in the future," Cora cleared her throat and shook her head, "I mean really Regina, twice?"

"Twice?"

"It was bad enough going to sleep with the cries of 'yes don't stop', but having to wake up to it too."

Regina looked up at Robin, she could see that his lips were flickering and he was trying to hold back a smirk, she sucked her own lips in and closed her eyes, trying so hard not to burst into laughter at the fact that her mother could hear.

"Also please make sure that the bed isn't slamming against the wall, and as for the begging? Really Regina must you beg, I thought I brought you up better than that?"

She was gone, as she held onto the table, trying to stop herself from doubling over as the laughter burst forth, she couldn't stop it, Robin was also in stitches as they just looked at each other, "I am so sorry," she sniggered, snorting slightly as her hands came up to cover her face, "trust me…"

"Anyone would have thought you were doing it intentionally."

"Oh I can assure you we weren't," she laughed, her mother clearly wasn't finding it as amusing, she was simply sat at the table, her face unmoving from the expression of absolute seriousness.

"No," Robin shook his head, looking up at her.

"If we were trust me, I would have been making more noise," Regina sniggered, not being able to help herself.

"No wonder you got knocked up so easily, you're both sex mad."

"We aren't sex mad," Regina giggled, "Robin is just quite good in bed that's all," she shrugged.

"Regina," Her mother snapped, standing from the table and pouring the rest of her drink down the sink, "I do not wish to know that your boyfriend is good in bed."

"Oh, well you seemed rather interested that's all, maybe I'll have to get you some ear plugs for the rest of your stay if you're complaining so much. People have sex mother, get over it."

Cora tutted before shaking her head, "Regina I would like to take you out to lunch alone and then we can go to dinner with Robin later."

Regina scoffed, her laughter stopping, "since when are you in charge of what I do? What if I want to have lunch alone with Robin?"

"Regina, I only get to see you every so often, I want to have a mother daughter lunch to celebrate your birthday."

She hated that her mother had just told her what they were doing, but she was right, they didn't really see each other that often and she probably should spend some time with her, she could see Robin every day, whenever she wanted to. She looked over to him and he just nodded.

"Regina, go have lunch with your mother, I will see you later."

"Okay," she smiled, bringing him in for a kiss.

"Have a good birthday, who knows, baby might go easy on you today."

"Let's hope so," she chuckled as they both stroked her stomach.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing her again, before downing the rest of his coffee and touching her cheek gently as he turned to leave. She watched him go and laughed to herself before drinking some of her orange juice and heading to find her mother.

* * *

Regina was rather conscious being out in public with Robin, they really shouldn't be, what if someone saw them? What they were doing wasn't exactly by the book, if they were recognised, she was pretty sure they would be in a lot of trouble, how was she supposed to explain having a meal with him and her mother? There would literally be no reason for them to be doing that unless they were together.

She had booked a restaurant that was outside of Storybrooke, much to her mother's chagrin, they were undertaking the hour drive to Portland, but Regina wasn't taking any chances at getting caught and the best way to avoid that was distance, and lots of it. Robin was driving and her mother was in the passenger seat whilst she sat in the back, staring out of the window as she tapped her feet. This was such a bad idea.

Her mother and Robin had been talking the entire way and to be honest she was so glad they got along, because she hadn't expected it at all, she'd thought that her mother would have hated him, that they would have hated each other, but apparently, she was totally wrong. It was Robin's charm, his ability to win people over so easily, it was something that had first drawn her to him, he was just someone you couldn't dislike, even if you wanted to.

She didn't even notice the car had parked until Robin opened her door and tilted his head, "you okay?"

"Hmm, just thinking," had they really been driving for an hour? God, she must have been spaced out longer than she thought.

"I hear that thinking hurts your brain," he grinned, offering her his hand as she undid her seat belt and got out of the car. She held onto him and flicked her hair.

"Well, I'm a thinker," she chuckled, straightening her dress.

"You look beautiful," he complimented. She smiled and looked down at her dress, it was a simple floaty black dress that clung to her bump, showing it off as the skirt swished. The main features were the high neckline and the sinfully low cutting back that reached the bottom of her spine, showing off her olive skin. She'd paired it with moderately high heels, not as tall as she would usually have gone, but tall enough for her to pull off the dress and highlight her legs.

"Thank you."

"Come on, are you hungry?"

"Aren't I always?" she giggled as her mother followed behind them and they found their table. Regina sat beside Robin whilst Cora took the seat opposite, she was staring at them and Regina furrowed her eyebrows, she felt kinda like a flea under a microscope.

"You were very quiet on the drive over," Cora stated, "something the matter?"

"No, nothing," she shook her head, looking over the menu, "I'm fine," she shrugged.

"Hmm."

"Mom I'm fine," she reassured as the waiter came and took their drinks orders, something told her that this was going to be a long meal.

* * *

She was eating her bolognese when she felt a hand on her knee, finger tips swirling over her skin, she took a sideways glance at Robin, he was simply eating and engaging in conversation with her mother, now talking about a historical even that she, being a history teacher, knew everything about, but she couldn't exactly concentrate on it at that precise moment, because he was driving her crazy with these small touches, he wasn't even doing anything much, but her libido was all over the place and it really was affecting her.

She twirled some of the pasta and placed it in her mouth, before choking on it a little as Robin's hand slipped higher up below the fabric of her skirt. She grabbed her napkin and wiped her mouth before laughing and shaking her head, "went down the wrong hole," she whispered, reaching for her drink and gulping down some of the soda, she was trying not to have as much fizzy drink, but it was her birthday, she was allowed a treat.

Regina went back to eating and felt Robin's fingers edging closer to her panties, she cleared her throat and looked up at her mother, "are you alright?" Cora asked, "you have been acting strange all night."

"No I'm fine," she shook her head, her hand moving under the table to push Robin's away, "I am great."

"Okay then."

She felt Robin's hand move again and it hooked around the fabric of her panties, she lost it, whatever her mother was saying going completely in one ear and back out the other, she flashed him an annoyed look and sipped some more of her drink.

"Regina what do you think?"

"Hmm?" she tilted her head looking at her mother in confusion.

"About the whole Trump situation."

"Oh, well…"

"Honey are you alright? You don't look too good," Robin commented.

"You bastard," she gritted under her breath, seeing the smug smile was over his features. "What about the Trump situation?"

"We were just talking about all the women who were protesting against him."

"Oh well, I would have…" she cleared her throat again as Robin began to stroke her through her panties, not touching her directly yet, "gone if I could…" she breathed, "I would have loved to… Mal was going and…"

"Regina? Something is wrong with you, is it the baby?" Cora looked worried as she stared at her.

"No, she's just kicking me a lot that's all."

Her mother's eyes narrowed at her, "are you in pain with it?"

"No," she definitely wasn't, but she needed to stop his hand before this got totally out of control, her hand grabbed Robin's and she leant over and ground out in his ear, "Robin, my mother is sat opposite us, will you stop turning me on," keeping her voice low she added, "it's not funny anymore."

"You love it," he grinned.

She closed her eyes, "I think I'm just going to go to the bathroom." She pushed her chair back and it accidentally went over Robin's foot, causing him to let out a loud yell, "oh my god, Robin," she panicked. "I'm sorry."

"Geez Gina," he breathed, closing his eyes.

"Sorry," she cringed, "I still need to go the bathroom," she shrugged, "is your foot okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'll survive."

"Good, I'll be back," she scampered off, just hearing her mother say something as she left.

"I don't know what is wrong with that girl."

Regina sniggered and shook her head, Cora should try disguising being felt up at the dinner table and they'd see how she fared with it. Entering the bathroom she ran her hands over her face and looked in the mirror, she really needed to act more natural, but it was hardly her fault, she blamed Robin.

After she had relieved herself, because it wasn't a lie she had actually needed to pee, she came out and was about to head back to her table when her heart shot into her mouth, she spotted someone familiar at the bar and she half thought she was going to have a full-on panic attack, she went to grab her phone and realised it was in her purse under her chair at the dinner table. There was no way she could go back and sit down, not without blowing their cover completely.

Instead she took a deep breath and decided what she was going to do, it was probably a risky idea, but it was the only way she was getting out of here without being discovered. She hurried back into the bathrooms and into a toilet cubicle, before pretending to throw up, making a loud retching noise.

"Excuse me miss."

Thank god.

"Are you alright in there?"

She pushed the door open and looked at the woman who had been putting on lipstick in the mirror, "can you please get my husband," she breathed, placing her hands on her stomach.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know, I need him."

"Okay, where is he?"

"He's at a table with my mother, the man with the blue eyes and dimples, he should be sat opposite a woman with dark hair," she breathed, closing her eyes. She felt so bad doing this, it was really disgraceful, but she needed to get the message to Robin somehow and she wasn't risking getting found out.

"Okay."

"Please, make sure that my mother doesn't come with him."

"I'll try," the woman nodded, before rushing off.

Regina took a deep breath and moved over to the sink, this was why they shouldn't have come, she had known something like this would happen, that they would get found out before they even began. A small tear ran down her cheek, this had been a close call, a really close call.

"Regina!" Robin rushed in and grabbed her, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's Archie, he's here Robin, I saw him."

* * *

After seeing Archie at the restaurant, they had left as quick as they could, making the excuse to Cora that Regina had a bought of morning sickness. Now she was in bed staring at Robin as he dried himself with a towel, having showered when they got home.

"That was too close," she whispered, "Robin, we nearly got caught, already!"

"But we didn't," he sighed, dropping the towel over the radiator before grabbing some boxers and pulling them on. He moved onto the bed with her and cupped her face gently, "we didn't."

That didn't make her feel any better, because they had nearly been, Archie could have seen them, had he been there when she caught Robin's toe and he made that loud noise, everything they had would have been destroyed, because although Archie was a good friend, she knew that he would have to tell Leopold, his conscious would destroy him otherwise, he was just like that, always having to do what was right. "Robin…"

"Regina, I don't care how close it was okay, I love you and I am not going anywhere," he shook his head, "there is not a chance I am leaving you again, not now, not ever."

"Rob…"

"Marry me."

"I don't think you… what?" She watched him get up and walk over to his bag with wide eyes, her argument stopping in her throat as she stared at him. He took out a small black box and she swallowed heavily as he moved back to her, opening the box to reveal a solitaire ring.

"Regina Mills, will you marry me?"


	9. An answer and a confrontation

**I don't even know when the last time I updated this was, I am slightly ashamed at how slowly I have been updating lately, but I promise to try and update quicker now, even though Uni starts in a couple of weeks, so that probably isn't going to happen. *hides in corner**

 **Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. :D xoxox**

* * *

She stared at him with wide eyes, she was in shock, what was actually happening? Looking down to the box she saw the ring sat in the plush velvet cushion, it was beautiful she had to admit but he had taken her by complete surprise with his question, "marry you?" she breathed. She didn't know how to answer, part of her wanted to scream yes and allow him to sweep her off her feet, but the other part of her wanted to run, to move away from him and give him his life back, let him enjoy his younger years whilst he still had them without being tied down to her. "Marry you?"

"Yes," he grinned, "don't leave me hanging," he stated awkwardly, looking down at his feet before meeting her eyes again, a hopeful look in his own, "Regina?"

"I don't know," she whispered playing with the duvet, "I mean we haven't really talked about the idea of…"

"You're having my baby Gina I kinda thought it was obvious," he joked, flashing her a smile as he sat down on the edge of the bed and placed the ring box on her bedside table, "you don't have to give me an answer right now, but I want you to promise me that you will think about it."

"Robin…"

"Just think about it," he kissed her cheek before standing up and picking his jeans up from a nearby chair.

"Where are you going?" she asked looking at him in alarm.

"I'm giving you some space, I don't want to force you into anything and I think going back to my place is the best thing for us right now."

"Don't go Robin," she whispered. She didn't want him to leave, she wanted him to stay and hold her all night, for him to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be alright and he was going to protect both her and the baby.

"Regina, I have a lecture in the morning anyway, so I think it is probably for the best that I go," he pulled a shirt over his head and moved back over to her pressing a kiss to her lips, "sleep well," he smiled, his hand dropping to her bump as he rubbed it gently, "you too little one, go easy on your mommy for me, I love you both very much."

"Do you have to leave?" she breathed, her hand finding his as she played with his fingers gently. She had changed her mind quite drastically, before he had pulled the ring out she had been about to tell him that they had to go back to what they were before this weekend, that they couldn't risk getting caught, but now she just wanted him to stay with her.

"I think we both know the answer to that," with one last kiss to her forehead Robin picked up his duffel bag and headed out of the room. She sighed as he closed the door behind him and picked up the box that he had left her on the bedside table, she looked at the ring and smiled, tracing the diamond that was embedded into the band. It was perfect, not too big and not too small, just the right size for her. She took it out of the box to get a closer look at it, biting her bottom lip as she toyed with the silver band and noticing an engraving on the inside.

 _Love is strength_

Sighing she placed it back into the box and put it where Robin had left it before lying her head down on her pillow one hand coming to rest on her bump as she shut her eyes and tried to get to sleep.

After what seemed like hours of her just lying there she gave in and shuffled out of bed, grabbing her robe from the back of her door as she opened it carefully and peered out into the living room. She saw that the desk lamp on the coffee table was switched on and her mother had her glasses perched on the edge of her nose as she read a book. It reminded Regina of herself and she smiled fondly leaning against the wall.

As if she sensed her, Cora looked up from the sofa bed and smiled at her, "are you okay dear?"

"Isn't it a little late to be up?" Regina asked, walking further into the room and going to get a glass of water from the kitchen, still looking at her mother as she did.

"I couldn't put my book down," her mother chuckled, "I saw Robin left a few hours ago."

"Yes, he has an early start in the morning and didn't want to wake me, plus he didn't have many clean clothes here with him so it would save him having to go home in the morning," she sighed.

"Are you okay?" Cora furrowed her eyebrows and Regina felt her bottom lip tremble as she looked at her, she felt like a teenager who was scared and confused, not a thirty-one-year-old woman who was scared and confused.

She nodded and took a deep breath, "yes, I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep that's all."

Cora moved the side of her duvet and Regina smiled before moving over and putting her drink down on the coffee table. She slipped under the covers with her mother who hugged her lovingly playing with her hair, "something's wrong isn't it," the older woman sighed, "tell me."

"Robin proposed," she whispered, staring straight ahead as she felt her mother tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Did you say no? Is that why he left?" Cora questioned and Regina simply shook her head in return, "what was your answer then?"

"I didn't give him one, I didn't know what to say or to think," she confessed, thinking that the last person she ever thought she would be confiding in over something like this would be her mother. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time they had engaged like this, the last time she had gone to her about anything but here she was doing exactly that and it was probably because her mother was the only one who knew about Robin, who had actually met him. Sure, she didn't know exactly who he was to Regina in a professional manner, but she didn't need to know that part.

"Well what was your first thought when he asked you?"

She looked down at her hands and played with the quilt, "I wanted to say yes," she breathed.

"Then I think you should do that, you should do what you want to do, what's going to make you happy, after all he is the father of your child Regina I think you have already been catapulted together in the most binding way two people can be."

"You mean you approve? Of a guy I'm dating?" Regina joked casting her mother a cheeky smile.

"I didn't expect to either but yes, he seems good for you, as though he will take care of you and your child. He's smart and as far as I can see probably has a bright career and future ahead of him."

"Thank you for saying that," Regina whispered, hugging her mother as close as she could with her baby bump in the way, "you have no idea how much your approval matters to me."

"What are you afraid of if you say yes?"

"Oh, quite a lot," she sighed shaking her head, "I've seen first hand how marriage can crash and burn and I don't want to bring my child up in a world where her parents stay together and miserable for her sake."

"Are you talking about your father and I?"

"Was I that obvious?" she smirked.

"Yes, but we weren't always miserable Regina, somewhere along the line we just fell out of love with one another, we couldn't help it, it just happened, but we had our good times and I wouldn't trade them for anything, I wouldn't trade my marriage with your father for anything because I got you, he gave me you and I will always love him for that."

"I just love Robin so much and I don't want to lose him by taking this step before he's ready for it, I don't want him having to be tied down to me," she sighed.

"Did you ever consider that he might want to be tied down to you and that is the reason he asked you to marry him in the first place."

"You don't think he's doing it just for the baby?" Regina asked worriedly, that notion had often gone through her mind, what if the only reason Robin was staying with her was because she was carrying his child. Would they be together like this if she wasn't pregnant with his baby or would they have simply maintained a professional student teacher relationship?

"I've seen the way he looks at you darling," Cora smiled shaking her head, "and that man is head over heels in love with you and I think that is probably what scares you more than anything, am I right? I think deep down you know how much he loves you and you're scared that it's too powerful to last."

"I think you might be right," she shrugged, "I just don't want to go wrong, I want to make sure that what I decide is right."

"What reason do you have that it would be wrong?"

He was her student? She was his teacher? Did her mother need anymore? Regina knew she couldn't give those reasons, but without them, she didn't have any, there weren't any reasons other than that, so remove their occupations and what was left was the perfect relationship, one she wanted more than anything to be a part of. She wanted to marry him. "I guess I don't have any," she whispered, "I should have said yes, I shouldn't have let him leave," she ran her hands over her face in despair, what was she thinking letting him leave like that after he had asked her such an important question? The least he deserved was an answer.

"I think he knows that you're scared Regina, he'll understand."

"I hope so." She didn't know when her mother had changed her opinion and outlook so drastically but she really wasn't complaining. Maybe it had happened when she had been lost in her own mind during both the journey to and from the restaurant and Cora had been left talking to Robin. He had clearly said something to get her to like him, he must have ticked all the boxes on that invisible list her mother kept to check whether guys were good enough for her daughter.

"He will, now I think you need to get some sleep," Cora stated, still gently playing with the ends of Regina's raven locks, "do you have to go into work tomorrow?"

"Yes," she nodded, "in the afternoon, my morning class are first years and they've gone on a field trip which I would usually have gone on, but my seniors have a deadline coming up and I felt that I should focus more on them," she yawned her eyes closing as she felt sleep grasping at her.

"Good decision. Now, sleep my darling, you can think about all this that is going on with Robin tomorrow when you are in a better state."

"Yes, you're right," she breathed, snuggling further into the mattress, it wasn't as comfy as the one in her bedroom but she didn't want to sleep alone tonight. She opened her eyes and glanced at her mother who simply turned the light off and lay down next to her, "night mom," Regina whispered.

"Good night Regina."

* * *

Regina groaned and turned stretching out her limbs as her hands came to rest on her bump, she caressed it slowly for a couple of seconds before running her hands over her face and wiping the sleep from her eyes. She was tired and aching, but the smell of coffee was wafting through the air and she turned her head as she opened her eyes and remembered that she was in the sitting room on the pull-out bed. She spotted her mother in the kitchen and realised that she must be making herself a cup of coffee, Regina just wished she could still drink the stuff, but she wasn't allowed, caffeine during pregnancy was a no and decaf was hideous.

Her mother seemed to sense that she had woken up because she turned from the coffee machine to look at her, "good morning, how did you sleep?" she asked, coming over with the drink in her hands as well as a glass of water. She sat on the edge of the bed and passed the water to Regina, Regina took it, not having realised how much she needed something to drink until that moment

She sipped the water and nodded, "it was fine thank you. How about you?"

"Yes, fine," she agreed, "it has been quite a while since I've had my little girl climb into bed with me though," Cora laughed and Regina shook her head.

"Sorry, I should have gone back to my own bed, I just…"

"Regina I didn't say that I minded, you're my daughter, it just made me miss the times when you were younger and you'd had a nightmare or there was a storm and you would come into our room and curl up between us."

Regina smiled at the memory, she had remembered doing things like that, she would make herself so small, one hand clinging onto her mother and the other onto her father as though they were going to protect her from all the evils in the world, she missed that feeling as much as her mother did, but now she had someone else whose job it was to do all those things, Robin and soon they would have their son or daughter who would look to them for protection and she would protect her baby with her life.

After her mother made sure that she ate her healthy breakfast, Regina headed into her room to get ready for the day, she was going into work early to catch up on some paperwork considering she hadn't really done any over the weekend, she had been far too busy, both with her mother and with Robin, so she felt as though she needed to make up for it.

She opened her wardrobe and took out a pair of black dressy trousers which had a disguised elastic waistband ideal for her pregnancy, she had ordered them online when she was sick and tired of wearing ugly baggy clothes to hide her bump. Now that people knew she was embracing it fully, she paired the pants with a red silk shirt, also from the maternity range, then finished the look with one of her black suit jackets.

She had just finished her hair and makeup when the box on her bedside table caught her attention. Sighing she stood and picked the box up, taking the ring out she looked at it for a couple of seconds before deciding to slip it on her finger. It fit perfectly and looked as though it belonged there, which it did because he had bought it for her. She smiled and brought it to her lips, kissing the diamond before putting the empty box back down and grabbing her bag.

She was all set to get go to work, she just hoped that her mother wouldn't cause much trouble whilst she was gone. She said that she was going out shopping, what harm could that cause? She just hoped she wouldn't come home to find her whole apartment changed around, her mother tended to move pieces of furniture, deciding that they might look better in a different position, but she didn't want anything to move, she liked it the way it was.

"Mom, I'm going to work now, do you want a ride into town?"

"Darling, are you sure you're safe to be driving?" her mother asked as she fastened a silk scarf around her neck and straightened her jacket, "I can always drive you."

"In what car mother?" Regina laughed as she filled her flask with boiling water and allowed the tea bag to distil. She was trying a fruit tea that Robin had brought for her, she wasn't so sure it was going to be her thing but she told him that she would give it a go.

"Well, maybe I could drive your car and drop you at work and then when you're done pick you up."

"Urm, no," Regina shook her head, she didn't need to think about it, there was no way she was allowing her mother to get behind the steering wheel of her beloved Mercedes. She popped the lid onto her travel flask and turned to look at her mother.

"Regina…"

"Mom, it's my car and I think I'll be fine driving it for a couple more months yet," she argued, picking up her keys from the bowl on the side board, "but I can take you into town," she smiled as she grabbed her coat.

"Fine," Cora sighed standing and leaving the apartment with her, "how do you expect me to get back here?"

"I don't know, take a bus," Regina scoffed, locking the door behind her.

"A bus?"

"Hmm, you know the contraptions that carry people from place to place, much like a car but more social and you have a driver," she joked, "since you are used to being driven places I thought you might feel right at home there," she laughed, knowing that it was quite the opposite and that her mother had probably never been on a bus in her entire life.

"Yes I know what a bus is, but I would rather walk than subject myself to one of those vile things."

"Walk then, or just get a cab," Regina shrugged, "or if you are going to be that long I can pick you up on my way home."

"Fine."

"Right, just keep in touch with me and let me know what you are doing."

"Who is the mother in this relationship?" Cora scoffed.

"You are, but it seems that the roles are being reversed," Regina smirked as they stepped out of the lift and headed to the parking bay.

* * *

Regina moved into her lecture room and sat down behind her desk before turning on her desktop computer and opening the register for the class she would be giving later. She saw Robin's name and bit her bottom lip, she was worried, she hadn't spoken to him since the night before, he hadn't texted her or called her and she hadn't to him either. She knew he was trying to give her the space she needed to make her decision but all it was doing was getting her worked up.

With a sigh she opened the first paper she had to mark and began to read over the answer, making notes with her red biro on sections that needed adjusting and in green on ones that were particularly good and that the student should keep, before going onto the next person's paper. She was so absorbed in her marking that she didn't notice someone coming into the room until her left hand was jerked upwards causing her to let out a scream and turn her head, her reading glasses falling off her face as she did, "Zelena!" she yelled, trying to pull her hand back.

"You're engaged?" the red head asked, her eyes wide as she looked at the ring and then back to Regina.

"Yes, not that it's any of your business. Please may I have my hand back?"

"It's a pretty ring," the other woman shrugged, dropping her hand and smirking, "a little small, but it's pretty in a dainty kind of way."

"Clearly it isn't that small since you noticed it," Regina scoffed taking a sip of her tea and resisting the urge to spit it back into the cup, it really was disgusting, and now cold.

"Hmm, so are you going to show me what he looks like?"

"Why would I do that?" Regina asked boredly as she flicked the page continuing to mark and trying her best to ignore the annoying woman who had seemingly took it upon herself to sit on the edge of her desk and pick up the photo frames that were on it.

"Why don't you have a picture of him on here?" she questioned, the picture from Regina's 20 week ultrasound in her hands which had Regina defensively reaching out and taking the frame from her before stroking a finger over the picture of her baby and placing it back down.

"Would you please stop touching my things and get your butt off my desk?" she huffed swatting the red head's legs.

"You are avoiding my question. Is he ugly? Is that why you don't have his picture up?"

"No!" she spat, "he isn't ugly, I just didn't put his picture up because I didn't want nosy people like you trying to interfere in my life. You already make enough comments about the way I look and I don't want any of your disrespect directed towards my fiancé, so if you have quite finished would you just get out of my classroom!" she snapped, not meaning to shout that much, but Zelena had a way of getting to her, she was already on edge with the idea that people could find out about her and Robin as it was without Zelena butting her nose into her business and posing the risks.

"Okay, sheesh calm your boots," Zelena held her hands up and stood from the desk before walking to the door, when she reached it she turned and looked to Regina, "I was just going to say that the picture of your baby is cute."

"Thank you," Regina whispered not looking up, just wanting her to get out and leave her be. When she heard the door close she let out a sigh of relief and began marking again, she needed to get at least half of the papers done by the time she was supposed to give her lecture, she just hoped that it was going to be possible.

* * *

The students began filtering in and she was looking out for Robin, she needed to see him, needed to make sure that he was alright, but she didn't want to make it look too obvious so she simply sat at the front of class and watched the students take their seats.

She was aware of him coming into the room and looked up, he looked tired but he smiled at her none the less before sitting down, she smiled back and stood up, her hand going to her bump as she moved to the front of the class. "Good afternoon everyone," she greeted, leaning on the front of her desk, "I have read through a few of your projects and I have to say I'm rather impressed, with most that is, a few of you just aren't cutting it," she sighed shaking her head as she picked up the papers that she had in the pile of shame and slamming them down on the surface of her desk.

"And it's a shame because I know you have it in you, I know, that you all have the potential to be great historians but you aren't putting the work in, some of you think that you can get by with minor input and get major output, but that isn't how it works in this world. You can't expect to not do your best and gain the highest grades because that just isn't going to happen, I can tell from a mile off which students have given everything they could in this assignment and which have just remembered at last minute that they had to write me an essay."

"I gave you ample time to do this and every opportunity to come to me for help but no one did which means that I thought you were all okay with this assignment, please raise your hand if you were confused by the task set," she stated looking around the lecture hall and seeing a couple of hands raise here and there, but for the most part people remained still. "Very well then, the students who raised their hands please come and see me tomorrow morning and I will give you an extension and another full explanation of the task. As for the rest of you, you better hope that what you provided me with was sufficient because you will not be resubmitting this essay."

She knew that her students probably hated her, but quite frankly she wanted what was best for them, if she didn't she wouldn't have given them that opportunity to admit they didn't understand and resubmit. She expected them as seniors to know what her standards were by now, she had been teaching them for the most part of three whole years and they should know what was expected of them.

Regina looked towards Robin who was smirking at her, she shook her head, knowing that they had broken down the question when he had come to her and asked her for help, it was the same amount of help she would have given to any other student should they have come to her, but they didn't and that was why his paper was sat on the pile with the highest mark in the class, alongside Mary Margaret's paper.

"Right then," she smiled, a different air to her voice, "now that all that is over we can progress with the lesson and… oh my god!" she screamed, causing the whole class to jump out of their skin as she scrambled on top of her desk and stared down at the ground with wide eyes.

"Miss Mills?" she heard Robin's concerned voice call out as he stood from his seat and came over to her, followed by a couple of other students.

"S…Sp… Spider," she shuddered pointing to the huge black and orange spider that was crawling along the floor and heading towards the leg of the desk.

"Spider? You're afraid of a spider?" Robin asked and she saw the amused look on his face wipe straight off when he actually saw it, "holy shit," she half thought he was going to jump up on the desk with her, "that's a tarantula."

"What?" she squealed backing further to the edge of her desk, "Robin move it please, get it away from me."

"I'm not touching that thing. Reg… miss, I think you should get drown from the desk," he stated, she could see the concern on his features as he watched her.

"Someone come and pick up this thing this minute!" she shouted, watching as Killian, who was laughing, came forward and scooped up the spider, "do you think this is funny Jones?!" She snapped.

"A little bit miss, I mean it's just a spider."

"Dude take it outside," Robin scoffed shoving him towards the door, "can't you see she's scared of it."

"I don't even know how he got out, I was supposed to be taking him over to Milah's because she has a new tank."

"You brought that thing into my classroom!" she shouted as Robin helped her down from the desk and she sat down in her chair clinging to the table, she half thought she was going to go into premature labour from the shock alone.

"Sorry miss, it wasn't as though he was gonna hurt you, Bernie is harmless."

"Bernie just scared me half to death," she breathed closing her eyes as she tried to get a hold of herself, her heart was racing and she felt her hands shake.

"Regina," Robin whispered coming closer to her and all of a sudden gasping, "you're wearing it?"

"Not now, now is not the time for this," she shook her head, sitting up straighter, "Killian go and see Mr Blanchard, he can deal with this I don't have the time or the patience to put up with it right now and if you bring that thing in this classroom or within an inch of me again I might just have to squish it."

"Miss that's animal cruelty that is."

She wouldn't squish it, god she wouldn't put any part of her body or clothing anywhere near it, but she wasn't up for Killian's bullshit today, especially when he was bringing large spiders into the University, "get out Killian, I will email you the lesson plan just take that thing away from me."

"Fine."

* * *

The rest of the lesson went by without a glitch, sure the students had been slightly riled up by the earlier occurrence, but apart from that they worked well up until the lecture was over and she dismissed them, oblivious to the person looking through the door window watching as she taught.

Once they were all out of the classroom except Robin, he stood up and made his way over to her, he looked around before wrapping her in his arms and pulling her close, "I'm guessing by that ring on your finger that the answer is yes," he grinned, his nose rubbing against hers as he looked into her eyes, she could feel his breath wash over her lips as he spoke, causing her to shudder as she brought her own arms up around his neck.

"Yes," she grinned a smile breaking out on her face as she stroked his neck, "my answer is yes, I love you so much," she pressed her lips to his tenderly, only for him to deepen the kiss and lift her clean off her feet, spinning her around causing her to laugh as she buried her head against his shoulder, "I love you," she whispered.

"I'm not gonna lie your lack of answer had me worried for a while last night."

"I had a talk with my mother and she told me she approved," Regina smiled as he tucked her hair behind her ear gently before his hands went to her bump.

"I did approve."

They both turned to the door and Regina's mouth went dry when she saw that her mother was stood there, clearing her throat she smiled at her, "I was just telling Robin my answer to his question, he came to pick me up from work," Regina excused, not thinking of any other reason that he would be there, she patted his cheek playfully.

"Oh did he now? So he isn't one of your students then?"

Regina's heart went to her mouth as she stared at her mother in shock, oh god, this couldn't be happening, not now. "He…"

"Don't even try to deny it..." Cora started, only to be interrupted by another voice causing all three of them to freeze in place.

"You're sleeping with and got pregnant by one of your students?!"


	10. Who knows?

**I know it's been like 10 years, but here's a new chapter!**

* * *

Regina's eyes widened as she turned to look at the person in the doorway, a look of shock present on her face, she moved towards it, pulling him in before slamming the door closed, "you cannot tell anyone," she hissed, glaring at the man who was looking from her to Robin, "why are you even here?"

"Well dearie, I thought I would stop by and ask how you are, my wife sends her regards."

Regina narrowed her eyes at him for a second before it came to her, he was married, to Milah her friend from college, how had she forgotten that? She hadn't talked to her in years, but she'd heard of their marriage on social media. That also meant that… oh, he had been bad, done something much worse than she was, she'd forgotten about Milah when she found out about what Gold was getting up to, but now it was even more of a scandal, he had no power over her. "Well that's nice of her, do tell Milah that we should catch up again soon. If that's all, it's the end of the day and I would like to be heading home."

"Miss Mills you seem to have forgotten what I just witnessed."

"No, I don't think I have," she shook her head as she walked over to her desk and collected her bags, spotting the worried look on Robin's face as he watched her, it seemed to mirror the one on her mother's.

"Well then, maybe I should just go straight to Leo, I am sure that he would just love to hear about what his staff are getting up to with the students of this university."

"Oh, I am sure he would, in fact, maybe I'll go pay him a visit myself, I have a certain piece of information to divulge, I am sure he will be very interested in it, although I think Milah might be more bothered than Leopold, so maybe I'll go straight to her instead." She saw his face pale as he stared at her in shock, he had clearly been wanting to hold something over her, but realised that she had the upper hand in this situation, if he took her down, he was going down with her.

"I don't know what you think you know, but whatever it is it isn't the truth."

"Oh, I think it is, I heard it from the horse's mouth so to speak. So, let me tell you what is going to happen, you are going to walk out of this classroom and forget everything you witnessed and maybe I might just forget about your little dalliance. How does that sound?"

He glared at her before heading to the door and leaving the room, she closed her eyes and heaved a sigh of relief, she felt bad for Milah, but she couldn't risk being found out, not when they were so close to Robin graduating and being able to be together. She turned to look at her mother who was staring at her, "mother…"

"Explain when we get back to your apartment, you don't want anyone else overhearing this do you."

"No," she shook her head, "Robin are you coming?"

"I'm working tonight babe, but I'll stop by after okay?"

"Okay," Regina nodded and watched him walk out of the room, she and her mother left a few moments later, walking to her car in an awkward silence. Once they were seated she turned to look at the older woman who was sat in the passenger seat staring straight ahead, "mom…"

"Not now Regina, just drive."

"Right," she sighed, slipping the key into the ignition and pulling out of the parking lot. The drive was one of the most awkward moments in her life, she'd tried to turn the radio on only for her mother to swat her hand away, stating that she wanted to sit in silence. So, they had done, it was awkward and the air had been thick with tension, after twenty minutes Regina was so happy to be finally pulling onto her street.

As soon as she closed the door to the apartment her mother was yelling at her, "what in gods name do you think you are doing being involved with one of your students?! Did you really think that nobody would find out and that you could run around having your sordid little affair?!"

"It isn't like that and what we have certainly isn't sordid!" she shouted back, dropping her bag on the couch as her hand went to rest on her abdomen.

"Regina he's your student! How do you think that is okay? It's disgusting Regina! Are you that desperate that you have to prey on the people you teach?!"

"I hardly think you can say that I prayed on Robin," she rolled her eyes, that was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard, "and if you would let me explain…"

"Explain what Regina? That there was a handsome boy in one of your classes and you thought that you would sleep with him and get pregnant with his child? Is that what you wanted to explain to me? Why couldn't you have just met someone in a normal way? Gone on a dating site or something."

"Mother, you banned me from such sites! You told me that I would be butchered by some online predator! So, don't you dare fling that at me! You don't even know anything about my relationship with Robin! You didn't even ask how we first met and if you had, you would have realised that we were together before I found out that he was my student!" She sat down, feeling a little unsteady on her feet, she knew that stress and anger weren't good for the baby and she felt it kick against her, winding her slightly in the process, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"You were already together?"

"Yes, we were, Robin transferred, I met him in the summer and then when I turned up to teach my class he was there. I felt so sick and disgusted at myself," she whispered. "I ended things with Robin, told him that I couldn't be involved with a student that way and it killed me to do it, but I did, I kept my distance. That was until I found out I was pregnant, I tried to stay away from him, to push him away from me, but I just couldn't do it, I needed him with me and I wanted him to experience everything with me, how could I make him miss me being pregnant with his child? It wasn't fair on him."

Her mother's face softened slightly as she looked at the ground and shook her head, "this is a mess you've got yourself into isn't it young lady."

"You can say that again, I love him so much mom, you have no idea, it was killing me not being with him, going through this pregnancy on my own was one of the hardest things I have ever done and I couldn't carry on like that, I needed him."

"I see," Cora sighed, "I guess you better just hope that nothing more comes of that other teacher finding out about you."

"Trust me it won't," she shook her head, "he's having an affair with a student whilst he's already married, so I doubt that he would risk outing me, not when his own neck is on the line."

"I see," she nodded awkwardly before moving into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of wine.

Regina watched her and sighed as she rubbed her belly, "why were you at the university? I forgot to ask."

"I just came to check in and make sure that you were alright, also there was no chance I was getting a bus and I didn't have the number for the cab company so I thought I might as well walk to you."

"Oh," Regina offered her a weak smile as she closed her eyes and felt the baby kick her again, she was tired, she hadn't slept properly the night before and now it had caught up with her.

"I think you should be going to bed, you look positively exhausted dear."

"I feel it," she breathed, standing up from the couch, "maybe a nap might help," she muttered as she shuffled towards her bedroom, "will you be alright if I sleep?"

"Yes, I have a couple of calls to make anyhow so go ahead."

Regina nodded and moved into her room, closing the door behind her and shrugging out of her clothes until she was in her underwear. She slipped under the covers, laying her head down on her pillow and closing her eyes, maybe she could just sleep for an hour or so.

* * *

Regina woke to the feeling of fingers running through her hair, her eyes fluttered open as she rubbed them tiredly, looking up to see a pair of familiar blues looking back at her. She woke straight away and sat up in bed, "oh my god!"

"Hey sleepy head, didn't think to tell me about this then?" she smirked, gesturing to Regina's bump.

"Mal!" she smiled, flinging her arms around the woman, not even caring that she was only in her underwear, it had been so long since she had seen her friend that she didn't give a shit. It wasn't as though Mal hadn't seen her body before, they had been best friends since high school, before becoming more than friends in college and then slipping apart. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Your mother called me and asked if I had seen you lately, she made me feel rather guilty."

"Well, we do have our weekly phone call."

"A weekly phone call in which you forgot to tell me you were up the duff and engaged! How did that happen, I thought you didn't have a boyfriend and the last guy I knew you were with was the one you were crazy about in the summer who seemed to just disappear."

"Well, he didn't really disappear," she shrugged, "we're still together," a smile found it's way onto her face as she looked at the woman in front of her.

"Ah, so he's your baby daddy."

"Yes," she smirked, biting down on her bottom lip, "you look amazing by the way."

"Thank you darling, the same might be able to be said about you if you didn't have your hair sticking to your face and your makeup smudged."

"I was tired," she groaned, "carrying a baby makes you tired," she chuckled before slipping out of bed and finding her fluffy robe, she didn't usually wear those kinds of things, but Robin had bought it for her when she complained about being cold and she had been wearing it ever since.

"So, when do I get to meet your fiancé?"

"He's working tonight," Regina sighed as she sat back down on her bed, "is my mother still out there?"

"Hmm," Mal nodded, "you have no idea how surprised I was when I got that call, not to mention worried, I had no clue why I would possibly be getting a phone call for your mother who I knew didn't think all that highly of me."

"I am just as shocked as you are, I would have never expected her to have called you," Regina shrugged. It wasn't rocket science to work out that Cora hadn't liked Mal and she'd harboured even more dislike for her when she had returned from work one day to find the pair making out on the couch. She had set off on an endless rant that they should be keeping themselves to themselves. Regina's mother had always felt that Mal was guilty of corrupting her daughter and turning her against her, which wasn't the truth, Regina just didn't want to comply with her mother's rules.

"Maybe she realised that you needed someone to be here for you. Do you have anyone?"

"I have Robin," she smiled awkwardly.

"I meant do you have any friends that you can talk to?"

"Well, I suppose I have Dr Hopper, but you know how obsessed I usually am with my work, I don't have the time to go out and make friends."

"Yet somehow you had the time to go out and meet Robin, make a baby and get engaged, but sure you don't go out and make friends," Mal commented, an air of sarcasm hanging in her voice.

"That's different. I just don't really socialise well," Regina sighed, what was Mal even getting at with this conversation? What was she trying to prove? "Anyway, whatever my mother's reason for bringing you here, I was glad she did, I'm just so happy to see you," she smiled brightly as she wrapped her arms around her friend once more, "when did she even call you? I thought you were in New York."

"She called me yesterday and said that she felt you needed a friend here, so I hopped on a plane and came straight to you. I'm staying for a week or so in a hotel down the street and I hope that we'll be able to spend some time together."

"I would love that," Regina smiled, "there have been a few changes with my body so there are a couple of things I can't do anymore that I might once have, like dance all night and drink," she laughed shaking her head, "but I can still shop."

"Trust you to want to go shopping," the blonde laughed as she shook her head, "have you got some baby things yet?"

"Not really, a couple of bits maybe, I don't want to get them just yet. I need to go shopping for some maternity clothes and a gift more than anything, I know that this will be one of the only times I will be able to get it."

"A gift for?"

"Robin, his birthday is still a few months away yet, but I know that if I want it custom made then I'll have to order it and it takes time to get it perfect."

"Speaking of lover boy, you haven't mentioned his age."

"It didn't come up," Regina shuffled uncomfortably, he wasn't too much younger than her, but she didn't know what Mal would think about the age gap.

"Well it has now, how old is he? Younger or older?"

"Younger," Regina confessed, running her fingers through her hair and finding that it was tangled more than she'd thought it was. Standing from the bed she retrieved her brush from the vanity and began running it through her curls, trying to eradicate any lugs that were messing up her hair.

"Ooh get you, Regina Mills the cougar," Mal smirked as she leaned back on her elbows, raising her eyebrows at her friend, "how much younger?"

"A few years," Regina cleared her throat, "I don't think it's enough years for me to be classed as a cougar, plus it's rude of you to suggest that I am old enough to be one," she scoffed, raising an eyebrow at her friend who was still just grinning at her.

"So, come on then, how old is prince charming?"

"More like Robin Hood," she laughed shaking her head, "do you really need to know? Is it that important?"

"Yes, tell me."

"He's twenty-four," she stated.

"Oh, that isn't too old, it's not as though you robbed the cradle or anything," the blonde smirked, "pregnancy suits you by the way."

"Right now, I don't think it does, I probably have dark circles around my eyes and I know for a fact that I am more bloated than I was yesterday."

"You're pregnant darling, isn't that just what comes with it?"

"I suppose so. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Mal, I was trying to keep it from everyone to be honest," she sighed, thinking about how she had been trying to keep the fact she was pregnant a secret at work only for Zelena to try and humiliate her, resulting in her bursting out with it in the middle of the staff room.

"So then, if lover boy isn't here right now, what are your plans for the evening?"

"Well, I think we are in need of a proper catch-up, I haven't seen you in months," Regina smiled as she rested her head against her friend's shoulder, "how about you? Have you found anyone yet?"

"Actually, I think I might have, it's still early days but we met at the women's march, you know the one I told you about."

"Really? Do tell," Regina grinned as she got comfortable on the bed and leant against the headboard, she was looking forward to catching up with her oldest friend and not having to think about everything that was going on in her life.

* * *

After a couple of hours, Mal had stated that she needed to be getting back to the hotel and that the jet lag had caught up with her. Regina had reluctantly let her go, making her promise that they would spend some time together the next day. Now though Regina was stuck alone with her mother who had said very little to her since Mal showed up.

She cleared her throat and Cora turned away from the television to look at her, "everything okay?" Regina asked nervously, maybe her mother had been thinking about her relationship with Robin, what if she was still judging her and what if she was thinking about telling the school board about what was going on?

"Just fine," Cora nodded, "I organised to stay with a friend for the second half of the week so I will be out of your hair," she stated as she flicked off the television and stood from the couch, moving to take out the pull-out bed.

"Let me help you with…"

"Regina you shouldn't be doing heavy lifting in your condition, I can manage perfectly well on my own," she scolded, casting her poignant look before continuing with her task and making the bed with the duvet and pillows. "I know that my presence here has caused nothing but problems for you Regina…"

"Mother that isn't…"

"Let me finish. I know I haven't always been the best parent to you, but what I want more than anything is your safety and happiness and that of your unborn child. That is why there are conditions that come with me leaving."

Regina furrowed her eyebrows what was her mother talking about, conditions to her leaving? Did that mean she would have to follow some kind of rules or else she was stuck with her? "Conditions?"

"Yes, Robin must be living here, I will not have you being here alone whilst you are in this condition. You need someone to be here with you, to support you, if something happens to your or the baby because you were living here alone I will never forgive myself."

"Mother, you cannot control where Robin stays, I already talked this over with him and it is important that he has a different address to me, mainly because the university demands to know his place of residence and it would look rather odd if he had the same address as I do." She couldn't actually believe what she was hearing, she had half expected it to be the opposite, for her mother to demand her to cut Robin out of her life on the basis that he was no good for her and their relationship was forbidden.

"All of those are valid points Regina, but he must be staying with you otherwise I will be."

Regina closed her eyes, it was crazy, she was perfectly capable of looking after herself just as she had been doing for the past thirteen years, ever since she moved out of her childhood home and went to college, "I'll have to talk about it with him again," she sighed, she doubted that Robin would go along with it, he had been the one against it in the first place.

"Good, see to it that you do, I will be retiring now."

Regina blinked and nodded, realising that she was being turfed out of her own lounge, "very well mother," she sighed, moving into the kitchen to make herself a drink of tea for before she went to bed. She quietly retreated to her bedroom and rubbed a hand over her face, her eyes focusing on the bath through the door to the bathroom, the prospect of a bath sounded amazing after the day she'd had.

She ran the water and slipped out of her clothes before taking her makeup off in front of the mirror and lowering herself into the warm water. She closed her eyes and hummed quietly, it really was heaven. She'd lowered the lights and lit some candles around the room, the bubbles in the water lapped against her skin gently as she ran her fingertips through them.

* * *

A crashing noise startled Regina, she shot up, realising that she had carelessly fallen asleep in the bath. Turning her head, she looked towards the door of the bathroom, the noise came from her bedroom which meant that there must be someone in there, maybe it was her mother wanting to use the restroom or something. When she had guests, it was highly inconvenient having the bathroom door being in her room, the architect obviously hadn't taken that into consideration.

The noise had sounded like a picture frame breaking, she was suddenly wide awake as she stared at the door, expecting someone to come through it, she could hear grumbling and furrowed her eyebrows, that didn't sound like her mother, but if it wasn't, how the hell did an intruder get past her without being detected? The water in the bath was still warm which meant that she couldn't have been asleep that long. "Hello?" She called out, "is someone there?"

"Babe?"

She released a breath she hadn't even realised she was holding and laid back again," Robin, in the bathroom."

The door opened and she looked up to see Robin come into the room and perch on the side of the bath, he looked pretty worn out but she wasn't surprised, it must be late and his first class had been early morning which meant he had been awake for hours. "Tired?" she asked, flashing him a sympathetic smile as she took her hand out of the water and rested it on top of his.

"It's just been a long day that's all, there was a fight in the bar and it got a little out of hand."

Regina sighed and shook her head, he'd found a job as a bartender to go alongside the one he already had working at the activities centre. She'd tried to tell him that he didn't need to but he'd disagreed saying that the more money they had the better. He was right, she knew how expensive babies was, but she also knew that he didn't really have to worry about money at all, she had a lot saved out and knew that she would probably be receiving her trust fund when their baby was born. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm, fine," he leant over pressing his lips gently to hers, "I'll be better when I can fall asleep holding you," Robin grinned as he touched her shoulder gently, running his fingers over the damp curls that were sticking to her skin. "How have you and baby been tonight?"

"We've been fine, tired, I seem to just keep dozing off. I did earlier and was probably asleep for around four hours or so."

"Well then, it seems I'm not the only one in need of some bedtime snuggling."

"I most certainly am. I need to get out of here, my back is aching," she groaned, only just feeling the dull pain in the base of her spine, it was probably because she had been laid in a funny position, either that or Robin scaring her half to death when he came in.

Robin reached for her and helped her to step out of the tub, wrapping her in one of the fluffy towels, "I think I might grab a quick shower and then join you in bed."

"Okay," she smiled moving towards the bedroom door, she was about to leave him to it when she remembered something, "Robin, what was it that you knocked over when you came in?"

"Oh, I thought you might be asleep because the lights were turned off, so I didn't want to turn them on and wake you. Seemingly I misjudged the amount of space around your vanity to get to the bathroom and because I couldn't see it I bumped straight into it and the picture frame knocked over."

"Are you okay?" she chuckled shaking her head at his clumsiness, it was also quite cute how considerate he was about not waking her and she would have appreciated it, but it turned out he had managed to wake her anyway.

"I'm fine, it was just a little bump, nothing major."

"I see. Well, I hope my picture frame is just as fine as you are after that little bump."

"I don't think it broke, so that must mean it is," he laughed, sending a cheeky wink her way.

"What about my mother then?"

"I don't know about that, but as far as I'm aware she isn't broken either."

Regina rolled her eyes playfully, "I meant was she asleep when you came in? She told me she was going straight to bed and pretty much banished me here."

"Urm, I'm not sure, I didn't really check on her, I was concentrating on getting into your wonderful bed."

"Makes sense," she smirked before clearing her throat, "you better hurry up with your shower and get in it as soon as you can then haven't you."

"Definitely," he hurriedly began to take his clothes off.

She laughed and shook her head as she closed the door on him and perched on the bed, reaching for the vanilla chai body butter she rubbed it over her skin before changing into her pyjamas. That was something she would have to add to the list of things she needed for when she went shopping with Mal because the ones she had were getting quite tight on her stomach, she could just wear Robin's shirts though, she doubted he would mind and it would be cheaper than having to buy more sets of pyjamas.

Deciding that she was better off not wearing them, she took them off and replaced them with a pair of panties and a simple lace bralette before moving under the covers and watching the door in anticipation for Robin to come join her.

About ten minutes later she heard it open and glanced towards it, seeing Robin walk in with a towel wrapped around his waist showing off his toned torso, "come here," she beckoned, reaching towards him.

He rose his eyebrows and headed towards her, stopping by the bed as her hand made contact with his skin, she ran her fingers across his abs humming in content as she closed her eyes.

"You're weird," Robin chuckled taking his towel off and drying his hair with it before moving away from her and laying it over the radiator.

"Probably true," she smiled opening her eyes as she watched him pull some boxers on and head towards her, "I need a hug."

"Well then, I think you came to the right person," he grinned, slipping into bed with her, pulling her into his arms, "hello."

"Hello," she hummed as she brushed her face over his chest, "need to sleep."

"Go on," he breathed pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "I'll be right here."

Regina drifted off in his arms, only for Robin to fall asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when she woke again, her bladder was fit to burst and she wriggled out for Robin's arms before heading to the bathroom. She was just sat on the toilet when she noticed her phone by the side of the bath, the screen was flashing and she furrowed her eyebrows before reaching to pick it up.

There was a message written on the screen sent from an unknown number.

 _I know._


End file.
